100 OneShot Challenge Shannon Silver
by Project Wolfheart
Summary: I've taken the 100 oneshot challenge by Shannon Silver! Join me as my characters go through different moments through their Clan history: AmethystClan! *Complete*
1. The Cat with Strange Eyes

_**A/N: I've taken Shannon Silver's 10 One-shot Challenge! I hope to make great stories for this, so watch out Shannon! Here comes Wolfy! :D**_

**The Cat with Strange Eyes**

Dreamwhisper padded back from the Gathering, her pelt buzzing with excitement. She had been named as a warrior by her leader Mudstar. She smiled as she walked to the front of the RiverClan entrance to keep vigil.

She closed her mouth and kept quiet. Suddenly a kit bounded up to her. "Hey!" The kit squeaked. "You're the weird cat with the violet eyes!" Dreamwhisper froze. "Yeah I know you! My momma Poolfire told me about you! You have really freaky eyes."

Dreamwhisper felt her heart break. It had taken her moons for her old denmates to stop taunting her about her eyes.

"_You have ugly eyes Dreampaw!" Her denmate Firepaw taunted. "Yeah!" Another cat chimed in. They all laughed at her. "Violet eyes violet eyes!" Dreampaw couldn't take it. Firepaw kept taunting her. _

"_That's why your mother went missing! She couldn't _bear _to have an ugly daughter with such strange eyes! You're so weird and creepy!"_

_Dreampaw began crying. Was it true? Had her mother abandoned her because of her eyes? Was it really true?_

"_You're such a wimp! You cry at everything! Wimp!" Another cat yowled out, "Dreampaw is such a wimp!" _

Dreamwhisper shook herself out of her memories. The kit was still talking to her. "Your eyes are so freaky! How did they get like that?" Dreamwhisper had to keep her tears in from crying. Even a _kit _was taunting her? StarClan messed up her world by giving her abnormal eyes.

Suddenly the kit said something strange, stranger than the taunting. "I want to be like you!" The kit squeaked. Dreamwhisper turned to stare at her. "It's true!" The she-kit exclaimed. "You have freaky eyes that are really cool! I want eyes like you!" Dreamwhisper felt her world finally come together.

The little she-kit kept going. "Your eyes are seriously cool. I want those eyes instead of my boring old yellow eyes. Those are awesome!" Dreamwhisper smiled. She wanted this kit for her apprentice one day.

"Iciclekit!" A voice yowled. "Come inside for the night!" Iciclekit turned around and frowned. "But momma! I'm talking to an awesome warrior!" Dreamwhisper glanced around the clearing and saw that a couple of cats were watching her.

Her old denmate Fireclaw was staring at her in shock. Dreamwhisper smirked and turned back, her tail wrapped over her paws. She heard a pattering of paws and Dreamwhisper whirled around. Her leader Mudstar was smiling at her. "Well this kit here seems adventurous. Dreamwhisper, how would you like to mentor young Iciclekit here?"

Iciclekit gasped and stared at Dreamwhisper. "Please say yes! I really wanted you as my mentor!" Dreamwhisper purred and nodded. Iciclekit let out a squeal and ran towards the nursery. Dreamwhisper could hear Iciclekit boasting inside. "I got Dreamwhisper as a mentor when I'm an apprentice! She's the really pretty gray she-cat with the silver spots and violet eyes!"

She could hear kits gasp. "Violet eyes?" "Is that true?" "I want to meet her now!" Suddenly a tumble of kits ran out into the moonlight. "Is that her?" Iciclekit nodded and the kits ran to her. "Whoa she really does have violet eyes!" "That's awesome!" "Lucky Iciclekit! She got the pretty she-cat for her mentor!"

Mudstar purred. "That's Dreamwhisper, now one of my best warriors." Dreamwhisper's violet eyes went wide at the comment. "She's sitting vigil from her warrior ceremony." The kits oohed and ahhed at Dreamwhisper.

A little kit padded up to her. "Momma says your one of the best hunters for the clan. Is that true?" Dreamwhisper glanced at Mudstar, who nodded to her. Dreamwhisper nodded and the kits squealed with delight.

The same she-kit continued. "Momma also said you caught one of the heaviest fish on your first apprentice day. Is that also true?" Dreamwhisper smiled at the memory.

_Dreampaw was so excited to finally go fishing. She wanted to catch the biggest fish there was. Firepaw padded besides her. "I'm going to catch the biggest fish!" He boasted. "Then we have some competition here, eh Firepaw?" Dreampaw shot back. Firepaw rolled his eyes._

_Dreampaw padded to the river. She waited for a while until Firepaw shoved her in. With a yelp, the gray she-cat went under. She thrashed around in the water until she saw a shiny flash. Reaching forward, she caught the fish in her jaws._

_With a grunt, the she-cat padded out of the river and shook her pelt, water droplets spraying Firepaw. Glancing at the ginger apprentice, she snickered when she saw Firepaw's jaw hanging open. Mudstar padded forward. "Oh my StarClan Dreampaw, that is the biggest fish I have ever seen so far in my life. _

_Dreampaw blushed. "It was nothing." She mumbled around the fish. Mudstar purred. "We'll have a celebration for you." He said, his brown pelt gleaming in the sunlight. Dreampaw's eyes went wide with delight._

"_And you get first bit of the fish." Mudstar said starting to laugh. Dreampaw started to laugh also._

Dreamwhisper once again had to shake herself out of the memory. She nodded again and one of the kits pretended to faint out of shock. She laughed, and her laughter echoed through the air, sending cats smiling at Dreamwhisper and the kits.

Mudstar glanced at the sky. "Your vigil is almost over." He mused. "You can start talking now." Dreamwhisper smiled gratefully and stretched. She also yawned and smiled at the kits. "Well all that is true. I did catch that fish and I did catch a lot of fish in Leafbare on the coldest day we have ever had.

Iciclekit grinned. "I'm going to be the second best hunter after Dreamwhisper." She boasted. "I heard Mudstar himself was Dreamwhisper's mentor." "Yeah he was." Another kit whispered back. She laughed again sending the kits smiling.

And when the kits finally walked back to the nursery to sleep, Dreamwhisper was sure that when she had laughed, Fireclaw at the corner of her eye smiled at her and grinned.

_**A/N: Well that was fun! Most of these are my characters, example Iciclekit-A.K.A Iciclepelt- and Dreamwhisper! I hope to start writing the 2**__**nd**__** one, I dunno when I have time. This was barely over 1,000 words XD. It sure was fun writing it! And if you didn't know already, Dreamwhisper had violet eyes. Different, eh?**_


	2. We Meet and Part

_**A/N: Heh heh, here I go again! Shannon changed it to 40 Challenges, and I have a lot of work to do! So here I go with my second one, so let's do this! Here are my review answers:**_

_**Shannon Silver: Aw thanks! I didn't know I did it THAT good! :D**_

_**Sightless Silver Eyes: No no no, I wasn't offended at all! I wanted Dreamwhisper's name to be different than the other clan names. I couldn't think of anything that she would be made fun of because of her eyes so I made the mother disappear and made fun of. I couldn't think of another cat for her mentor so I just choose Mudstar. I had no other cat. :P Also I had the fish being huge so she would have another reason to being bullied. I hope you could understand why! ^_^**_

_**Ok, that was long! Here is the story! :D**_

**We Meet and Part**

Midnightcloud padded through the woods sighing. She reached the WindClan border and began to lap some water from the stream. She heard a meow and looked up. "Why hello there she-cat! What's your name?" **(A/N: Sounds stalkerish XD)**

She glanced up. On the other side of the stream was a blue gray tom who was watching her. "What's it to you?" Midnightcloud asked. The tom rolled his eyes. "It was just a question, gosh." The tom grumbled. Midnightcloud also rolled her eyes. "Fine. The name's Midnightcloud."

The tom nodded. "My name's Rainwing." "Rainwing?" Midnightcloud queried. "Sounds like a RiverClan name." Rainwing just groaned. "I knew cats would notice that." Midnightcloud had to stifle a laugh. Rainwing just looked at her with narrowed blue eyes. "Yup, you're laughing at me." He grumbled.

Finally Midnightcloud couldn't keep it in and began laughing. "That's not cool!" Rainwing complained. Midnightcloud giggled. Rainwing just sighed again. Midnightcloud grinned. "You're so cute when you laugh." Rainwing snickered. Midnightcloud immediately stopped laughing.

Rainwing started to laugh as Midnightcloud complained. "What was that for?" She yelled. Rainwing laughed again. "That was to make you stop laughing." He replied. Midnightcloud reached forward as Rainwing kept laughing.

_SPLASH!_

Rainwing squealed like a kit as he fell into the stream. Midnightcloud burst out laughing as she watched the tom flounder around in the river. "The waters c-c-cold!" "I bet it is!" Midnightcloud shot back. Rainwing reached forward with his fur plastered to his body and pulled Midnightcloud's leg with him.

Rainwing began laughing again as Midnightcloud freaked out and tried to climb out of the stream. "Come on the waters not that cool anymore." He teased. Midnightcloud rolled her eyes. "It's freezing for me." She grumbled.

Rainwing swam a little bit to Midnightcloud and pressed slightly against her. "Happy now?" Midnightcloud nodded and tried not to blush as Rainwing pressed against her. Rainwing glanced at her. "You're blushing." "I am not!" Midnightcloud exclaimed. He laughed. "Yeah you are. Don't deny it Midnightcloud; I can tell your blushing."

She blushed harder. "Stop telling me that I'm blushing. I'm not!" Rainwing laughed even harder. "Do you realize that you're pretty?" Midnightcloud turned a shade of scarlet under her fur. "No one has asked me for a mate yet." She mumbled. Rainwing tilted his head.

"No one has told you that? Well then all the toms in your clan must be blind because you are beautiful. You really are." Midnightcloud looked at him. "Am I?" "Of course!" He exclaimed. "You're different than other she-cats that I know. With the black fur and the white paws, and the light blue eyes. You are truly beautiful Midnightcloud."

Midnightcloud just looked at Rainwing. She reached forward and licked his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. "No one had ever told me that before." Rainwing just nodded. "Well, I now sadly have to get back to my Clan. I really don't want to, but I can hear my Clanmates calling me."

Sure enough, when Midnightcloud tilted her ears towards WindClan territory, she could hear cats yowling Rainwing's name. Swirling her ears back around, she heard her Clanmates also yowling her name. She sighed.

Rainwing also sighed and looked at her. "So we meet and part." He mused, looking at Midnightcloud. She nodded. "We have indeed. So, will I ever see you again?" Rainwing tilted his head. "Maybe at Gatherings. Not sure though. But I will grant you this: In StarClan, I _will _see you again." Midnightcloud felt a tear run down her face.

"I will see you again too." She whispered. "I'm going to miss you Rainwing. This has been one of the best days of my life. Thank you." Rainwing smiled and stepped out of the stream. "I will never forget you Midnightcloud." Rainwing called.

Midnightcloud padded out and stood on her side. "And I will never forget you Rainwing!" She yowled. "You will haunt my dreams!" Rainwing joked. Midnightcloud laughed. "You will make my dreams real!" She laughed back.

Rainwing smiled at her one more time before bounding off, yowling his Clanmates names. Midnightcloud smiled one last time and padded back to ThunderClan, her fur still icy wet and warm from Rainwing's touch.

"We have met and parted." She whispered. "I will never forget you Rainwing."

_**A/N: Done! Woo hoo! This was under eh, I'd give it an hour. My characters were also in here. :3**_

_**Midnightcloud: Black she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes.**_

_**Rainwing: Blue gray tom with blue eyes.**_

_**Hope you liked it Shannon! ^_^**_


	3. Forgotten Memories

_**A/N: I'm on a roll! :D 2 chapters in 1 day? Epicness! Flipping awesome! Whatever. :3 Good luck Shannon! I'm still waiting for your new stories! :D Woo hoo!**_

_Forgotten Memories_

Wolfheart sat in the StarClan warriors den for RiverClan. She just laid there daydreaming about her time on Earth. Suddenly she heard paw steps approaching her. Looking up, she saw her mate Ripplestar pad into the warriors den. "Whatcha doing Wolfheart?" He asked.

Wolfheart faintly smiled. "Just daydreaming about our time on the living world." Ripplestar let out a purr of happiness as he remembered. "I barely remember those memories." He admitted. Wolfheart put her head down on her paws and her eyes glazed over. "Wolfheart? You ok?" Ripplestar asked with his eyes wide.

Wolfheart shook her head. "Sorry. I was trying to remember. Do you remember when I got you as a mentor?" Ripplestar purred. "Of course I do. That was one of the best days of my life. Even better, I remember when you told me that you loved me." Wolfheart smiled. "I was terrified then." She said while starting to laugh.

Ripplestar also started to laugh. "Do you want to remember everything?" He asked Wolfheart. She nodded. "I'm trying my hardest, but I can't remember everything. It's so hard." Ripplestar shook his head. "I can help you remember." "Really?" Wolfheart asked.

He nodded. "Of course. You have to come with me though." Nodding, the dark gray she-cat stood up and followed Ripplestar out of the den. Cats were padding around, laughing as they talked to each other. Wolfheart saw Silverstream and her daughter Feathertail nod to her as she walked by. She also saw Crookedstar and Leopardstar dip their heads as they saw Wolfheart and Ripplestar.

She smiled faintly. Even the leaders of StarClan respected her and her mate. Ripplestar continued their travel to a shiny pool. Wolfheart paused. "Isn't this where StarClan cats go visit the clans?" Ripplestar shook his head. "This is a different pool. This certain pool lets us see what we want to see, not just cats." Wolfheart nodded. "Let's do this." She decided.

Ripplestar nodded and murmured, "See Wolfheart's memories." Wolfheart closed her eyes and felt her memories flow into the pool. Ripplestar let out a gasp and she opened her eyes.

In front of her were images. Wolfheart felt a tear go down her face watching them. Certain images that made her want to laugh, cry, and sob with joy. The images were of…

_A dark gray she-kit and her jet black sister, laughing as they chased each other out of the nursery…_

Wolfheart closed her eyes feeling tears slide down her face as she watched herself as Wolfkit and her older sister Nightkit laugh.

_Wolfkit helping a loner give birth to Iciclepelt…_

Wolfheart smiled as she watched little Wolfkit help Iceshine with Iciclekit.

_Nightkit in a fury, yowling at Wolfkit while the dark gray she-kit watched her sister rant at her, a very small tear sliding down her face…_

Wolfheart watched Ripplestar close his eyes at the memories and the dark gray she-cat kept watching her old memories.

_Wolfkit talking to Ripplestar-Ripplepaw then- about Nightkit, and the two padded out of camp where Ripplepaw saved Wolfkit from foxes and earned his warrior name for his bravery. His name was Ripplepelt…_

Ripplestar watched his young self smiling at Wolfkit. The silver gray tom smiled watching himself through the pool.

_Wolfkit getting her apprentice name, and her surprise at getting Ripplepelt for a mentor, then her joy…_

Wolfheart felt tears sliding down her face. Ripplestar glanced at his mate, who was completely silent except for the couple of tears she had on her face.

_Nightpaw pushing Wolfpaw out of a tree moons later, and Wolfpaw being held behind from her warrior ceremony while Nightpaw became Nightshadow…_

Wolfheart stared at her sister Nightshadow, as she watched her sister's blue eyes go wide with delight as she watched Wolfpaw fall out of the tree from the very top where they were perched.

_Wolfpaw padding towards her mother, also the leader of the clan, calling the clan together for her warrior ceremony, never noticing Nightshadow give her an evil glare and racing out of camp…_

Wolfheart sighed as she remembered Nightshadow's rouges coming after her. Ripplestar pressed close to his mate as he watched Nightshadow run out of camp to her rouges.

_Nightshadow attacking and killing her own mother, sending her rouges after RiverClan and young Wolfpaw, who never got her warrior name…_

Wolfheart began to cry, watching her mother die again in front of her, feeling as helpless as she did on the exact same day. Ripplestar closed his eyes and twined his tail with Wolfheart's, whispering words in her ear as she cried.

_Nightshadow taking over RiverClan, killing half the clan and driving the rest out along with Wolfpaw, Ripplepelt, and her friends. Wolfpaw running off, hoping to avenge her mother and Clanmates one day…_

Wolfheart sniffed, remembering her mother's blue eyes, how they opened with shock as she saw her oldest daughter slash her throat open with a sharp claw. The last thing Wolfheart saw of her mother was when Ripplepelt brought her from the RiverClan camp and Wolfheart had one last vigil with her mother for the final time.

_Wolfpaw-or now known as Wolf- recruiting loners, rouges, kittypets, and chased out Clan cats to fight against her evil sister. Having a whole Clan of cats, she set out against Nightshadow for the final time…_

Wolfheart watched as the younger Wolf was talking to the cats that stayed loyal to her the entire time, telling them that they would always be her best friends and she would have a place for them in the Clan when she reclaimed it. Another tear slid down her face.

_Nightshadow and her rouges padded through the forest to a clearing where Wolf and her new Clan waited, waiting to attack. Wolf's fur bristled as she called to her former clanmate, and sister…_

Wolfheart stared at the images, knowing what happened next.

_Wolf and Nightshadow leapt into battle, hissing at each other and clawing. Neither of them had the upper advantage. Finally, as the sun began to rise, Nightshadow finally slipped on the slippery ground, and Wolf's claws pierced her throat. Wolf bowed her head as Nightshadow died before her eyes…_

Wolfheart's green eyes began to leak tears. Ripplestar held her close as the she-cat cried, remembering the day she killed her own sister, and never forgave herself. Ripplestar sighed as he remembered Wolfheart's grief at her sister dead.

_Wolf's foster daughter Leafpaw hunting for her Clan moons later, but coming upon a fox. The fox had attacked, and Leafpaw had yowled for help. Wolf, hearing her daughter yowl in fear, raced towards her. The fox was a huge male and she fought it off. With the fox's last blow, its claws pierced Wolf's throat. Leafpaw screamed in pure fear as Wolf dropped to the ground…_

Wolfheart closed her eyes at remembering at how she died. Leafpaw had been distraught, grieving for a moon. Ripplestar also remembered his grief at finding Wolfheart's body.

_Wolf was almost dead. Leafpaw ran back to camp and got Ripplestar and Wolf's friends back to Wolf herself. Wolf had almost died from blood loss. The fox's body was lying nearby, its throat still red from all the blood. Wolf had flickered open her eyes and told Ripplestar she loved him…_

Wolfheart began to cry again. Ripplestar just sighed and held Wolfheart close as she kept crying.

_Ripplestar had closed his eyes and began to yowl to StarClan, yowling Wolf's brand new warrior ceremony. Wolf had begun to cry softly as Ripplestar gave her a new name. As for everything she had ever done, he named her Wolfheart. She had cried even more, and told everyone she loved them. She gave her goodbyes, and then she had died, her soul joining StarClan's ranks among the stars…_

Wolfheart sniffed as she saw her life story once more, old memories springing up. Ripplestar twined his tail with her's. "That was the past Wolfheart." He whispered in her ear. "I still love you, and Leafheart, Moonheart, Shimmertail, and Jewelwing joined StarClan so you can see them every day from now on."

Wolfheart nodded. "Thank you Ripplestar." She whispered. "You gave me back my memories. I love you Ripplestar." With those words, she threw herself on Ripplestar, smiling. He laughed and licked her nose. "I love you too Wolfheart. Never forget that." She laughed also and licked his ear.

They both got up. "Forgotten memories." Wolfheart mused. "Huh?" Ripplestar asked. "Those were my forgotten memories, you know." Wolfheart replied. "Those were memories I had forgotten for years, now that we're here in StarClan." Ripplestar smiled. "Good point." He grinned back.

Wolfheart nudged him. "Come on; let's go greet new arrivals from RiverClan." Ripplestar grinned and twined her tail with his. "Let's go!" He yelled, sounding like a happy kit. Wolfheart laughed. "You're so dumb." She said while laughing. Ripplestar puffed out his chest. "Yes, but I'm _your _dumb mate!" He joked.

Wolfheart kept laughing as she padded towards the other StarClan cats. "Well this is an experience I will never forget." Ripplestar commented. She smiled. "Thank you for bring up my forgotten memories." Wolfheart smiled. Ripplestar licked her on the forehead. "You're welcome my dear Wolfy." He grinned. Wolfheart gently whacked him on the head with her paw. "I told you no nicknames my little Ripple." She shot back.

He laughed again and ran after her under the sparkling silver trees, both of them never forgetting their forgotten memories.

_**A/N: 2 chapters in one day! It's a record! Lol. Oh and thank you Racconfeather for adding me to your favorite author's list! You can have a plushie from the earlier stories. Which one? I have a Dreamwhisper, Midnightcloud, Rainwing, Ripplestar, and Wolfheart! I only have 5 Wolfheart's since there special. You can get 1 Wolfheart and any other plushie. ^_^ Thank you for favoriting me!**_


	4. No Light

_**A/N: So, I'm pretty happy people are actually reading this! Besides Shannon of course. :3 So yeah.**_

_**Anon, Shannon, Sightless, and Racoonfeather get a plushie! Anything from the earlier stories. Doesn't matter you can get anything. So on with the story! :D**_

**No Light**

Nightshadow padded through the Place of No Stars, looking up at the tree tops. Sighing, the jet black she-cat briefly thought of her sister Wolfheart then shook the thought away. **(A/N: This is the same Nightshadow from **_**Forgotten Memories**_**. Also she's Wolfheart's sister.) **Glancing at the shadowy trees, she wondered if there was a top.

"I have always wondered if there even was a top." Nightshadow mused. "I could try to make it. But then Mapleshade would be expecting me." She sighed. Looking behind her, she dug her claws into the hard bark and threw herself up the tree. Panting, the she-cat finally looked down and gasped. The bottom of the tree was far, far away. Nightshadow's dark blue eyes widened with shock.

Suddenly a yowl sounded far below. "Nightshadow! Get your furry butt down here and help!" Nightshadow groaned. It was Mapleshade calling to her for help with the new recruits from the living Clans. With a grunt, the black she-cat threw herself out of the tree. Falling through the thick fog, Nightshadow reached the ground and braced herself. She landed nimbly on the ground and jumped up.

Standing in front of her was a large tortoiseshell with blazing amber eyes. "There you are." The she-cat growled. "I called your name forever!" "For your information Mapleshade," Nightshadow growled back. "That was a few moments ago." Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Nightshadow, some new cats just came. We have to tell them to train, alright?" Nightshadow nodded.

Mapleshade dipped her head. "I trust you to train your brand new apprentice with skill. Understand?" She nodded again. "Good. Now let's go!" The two she-cats padded off into the gloom to the clearing where two misty shapes were appearing. One was a dark tom with pale yellow eyes while the other was a she-cat with a black and white pelt and a faint shape of a flower-was that a clover?- over her eye. The she-cat had a mixed combination of amber and yellow eyes.

The she-cat gasped. "What is this place?" She whimpered. The tom nudged her. "I'll find out." He promised. Mapleshade padded forward into the fading light. "Welcome." Mapleshade purred, a sound that echoed slightly into the dark. The tom stepped forward. "Who are you?" He challenged. Mapleshade laughed. Nightshadow winced and stepped forward also. The she-cat whimpered again and stepped behind the darkish tom and tried to hide.

"What are your names?" Nightshadow asked. The tom glared at her. "I'm Darkpaw, and this is my sister Cloverpaw. What's it to you?" Nightshadow rolled her eyes. "I'm Nightshadow, and this is Mapleshade." Cloverpaw gasped. "I've heard of you somewhere! Maybe I should ask my elders-" "No!" Nightshadow snarled. "You will not ask your elders who I am!"

Cloverpaw's eyes were wide with shock. Darkpaw snarled at Nightshadow and flew at her. Hissing, the dark tom clawed at her face. The black she-cat easily threw the tom to the ground and pinned him. "First lesson: Never attack without a plan. Got that?" Darkpaw spit in her face. Mapleshade pulled Darkpaw to his paws. "I'll take care of this one, ok Nightshadow?" She asked with a low purr. Nightshadow's eyes went wide; she knew what would happen next. When Nightshadow was alive and an apprentice, she had accidently walked in on Mapleshade clawing the life out of a Dark Forest apprentice. Nightshadow shuddered slightly and hoped Mapleshade wouldn't notice.

Darkpaw seemed oblivious to it and just sighed. He padded off following Mapleshade. Cloverpaw fixed her terrified gaze onto Nightshadow. "Don't kill me please." She whimpered. Nightshadow's sharp gaze softened a bit. A very small part of her remembered how terrified she first felt when she appeared in the Dark Forest only at a few moons.

"I won't kill you." Nightshadow promised. "Unless a warrior from here or the living world gets your first." She muttered. Cloverpaw turned around and her eyes went wide even more. "Why is there no light? Isn't there supposed to be light like in StarClan? This is StarClan right?" Nightshadow's head spun from all the questions. "Because we're a special part of StarClan, no not really, and yes this is StarClan."

Nightshadow hated lying. It made her heart grow heavy with sadness. Cloverpaw just nodded and tried to look through the trees. "I can see cats fighting through the shadows." Cloverpaw commented. "Should they be fighting?" "Yes, to not get killed in battle." Nightshadow finally spoke.

"So we train to-" Cloverpaw's voice faltered as screams of agony echoed through the Dark Forest. "Is that Darkpaw?" Cloverpaw gasped. Nightshadow stayed silent. Suddenly Mapleshade appeared out of the gloom, blood on her pelt. She was leading a small figure with large chunks of fur missing on its pelt. "Darkpaw!" Cloverpaw cried. Darkpaw stumbled into the clearing, blood still flowing from his pelt where Mapleshade had ripped his fur off-literally.

Nightshadow nudged Cloverpaw. "That's what happens when you defy us." She growled, all traces of sadness gone. Cloverpaw's eyes were full of shock. "I-i won't defy you Nightshadow." Cloverpaw stammered. Nightshadow unsheathed her claws, long silver claws that faintly shone in the dim light. Cloverpaw gasped.

Nightshadow whacked Cloverpaw with her long claws. "Move it." She growled. Darkpaw's eyes had no emotion in them; they were truly blank and slightly white from the pure shock. Nightshadow stared at him. It seemed that Mapleshade had truly scared the life out of him; he had his life hood gone forever. Nightshadow stifled a gasp and pushed Cloverpaw forward. "Come on," Nightshadow urged. "Let's go train." Cloverpaw just nodded and padded forward, only looking back once at her old friend Darkpaw.

_Moons Later_

Nightshadow looked again at the old clearing where Cloverpaw had appeared so many moons ago. Cloverpaw had gotten her warrior ceremony at sunhigh, and had become Cloverflower. Now the black she-cat was just waiting for Cloverflower to appear for one final time.

Finally the fog shimmered and Cloverflower appeared her eyes wide with excitement. "Nightshadow!" Cloverflower cried. "I got my warrior name and became Cloverflower!" Nightshadow nodded. "I was there watching the whole time." Nightshadow promised. Cloverflower gasped. "You were?" Nightshadow nodded again. "I promise I was there the whole time." Cloverflower squealed.

Nightshadow put her tail on Cloverflower's shoulder. "Come on, we need to talk farther from here." She murmured. Cloverflower tilted her head. "Why? I thought we were training again! I've been known as one of the best warriors in WindClan! Even better than that fat old warrior Crowfeather that lived moons ago." Nightshadow winced at what Crowfeather thought about that.

"Well we still have to go somewhere far away from here." Nightshadow continued. Cloverflower sighed and followed Nightshadow out of the misty clearing. They finally stopped at a secret place, so far that not even Mapleshade knew about it and she was almost the ruler of the Dark Forest.

Nightshadow took a deep breath. "Moons ago, I told you that this was StarClan. Well I lied." Cloverflower gasped. "But you told me-" "I lied." Nightshadow cut her off. "This is the Dark Forest, where evil cats go when they die, like me. I killed when I was alive, and I almost saw you kill the leader of ThunderClan when you pinned him down." Cloverflower was just staring at Nightshadow. "All those times here I was learning to kill." She whispered. "And you never told me?"

The black she-cat sighed. "I'm sorry Cloverflower." She whispered. "When you asked about the no light, I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. I'm sorry for what I did all those moons ago. Please forgive me." Nightshadow just sat there with her ears and tail down. Cloverflower sighed. "At least you told me about this. Thank you. And I forgive you Nightshadow."

Nightshadow couldn't bear to look up. The she-cat that she had trained to kill and brought her here had forgiven her? Was this actually happening? She finally dared to look up. Cloverflower was looking at her with pity and sympathy in her eyes. "I do forgive you Nightshadow. I swear I do."

Nightshadow stared at her. "Go." She whispered. "Go, and never come back. Do not return. Dream of StarClan, and please never come back. We will kill you if you do return. So Cloverflower, dream of StarClan, and do me one favor please." Cloverflower stared at her. "What can I do?" Nightshadow's eyes were sad. "Find my sister Wolfheart, please. And tell her I'm sorry." Nightshadow turned away and disappeared in the shadowy trees.

Cloverflower stared at the disappearing figure of Nightshadow. "I promise." She whispered. "I swear to StarClan that I will find her and tell her you're sorry. And thank you." Those words were the last thing Nightshadow heard before Cloverflower closed her eyes and disappeared.

Nightshadow allowed one tear to fall down her face before she let her face harden to her old face, the face with no emotion. Finally, as Nightshadow closed her eyes and allowed one final tear to slip out, she whispered, "There has always been no light in my heart, and I will never forgive myself for it."

_**A/N: I was watching Open Season 2 while writing this, so it really didn't go with the mood. XD The 'No Light' theme went with the Dark Forest and that the fact that there was no light in Nightshadow's heart from the earlier days from when she was alive. ^_^ I hope that was clearer. XD probably not though. So I hope this was good! Might be trying to write 'Alone' while holding off my little cousins. Lawl. So let's see if I can do it! Woo hoo! :D **_


	5. Alone

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with the 4**__**th**__** of July. :3 So here is **_**Alone**_** with my character Leafheart! **_

**Alone**

Leaf woke up to growling and screeching. Shooting open her eyes, the light brown she-kit ran outside her little den. Her father Crescent was yowling at a jet black she-cat, who was smirking at him. "You dare seek out the Silver Moon rouges? We will kill you, clan cat!"

The she-cat laughed. "Oh, you wouldn't want to kill me." She purred. "I have an idea, to feed your little group for moons! All you have to do is help me in a murder. When that's done, and I'm leader, we will rule the clans!" Crescent tilted his huge gray head and thought about it.

Leaf stared at the she-cat. _Everyone is ignoring me as usual_ Leaf thought. Crescent finally nodded. "Deal." He replied. The she-cat grinned. "Great!" Crescent looked at the black she-cat. "What is your name, she-cat?" The she-cat purred. "I will be here tomorrow, so be ready near a clearing not far from here. My name? My name is Nightshadow."

~~~Random line thingy~~~

Leaf woke up again at a sharp prod in her side. "What is it?" She slurred. Another jab. "Wake up Leaf! You're going to fight on our side! Wake up!" Leaf opened her eyes to find her father glaring at her. "I'm sorry Crescent." Leaf said. He gave her a smack on the head with a sharp claw. "Hurry up." He growled. Crescent raced out of the den with his pelt slightly puffed out.

Leaf sighed. _I don't have any friends to help me and not really family. I am truly alone in this world._ She thought helplessly. Leaf closed her eyes and padded out of the den to find her father talking to his fighters. "…And you Death, you're at the front. Blood, you're also at the front, ok? Now, where is Leaf?"

One of the fighters named Spot pointed her tail at Leaf. Crescent glared at his daughter and shoved her forward. "You're in the front." He growled. Leaf stared at him. "But I'm only 4 moons!" She cried. Crescent rolled his eyes. "Does that matter? Now you're going to fight or you'll find out what happened to your mother." Leaf gasped and raced forward in front of the fighters.

The pretty brown she-kit looked at the ground, grief in her heart. Her mother was killed by Crescent himself, after arguing with him about Leaf. Suddenly a she-cat ran up, her pelt bushed out. It was Nightshadow. "Now my friends!" She yowled. "Go, and kill! Do your duty!" The rouges yowled with joy and disappeared into the trees with eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Crescent yowled and ran after them, red eyes shining.

Leaf burst into the clearing in time to see Nightshadow jump for a dark gray she-cat, her claws sliding out. She gasped at the length of them. The she-cat yowled and crumpled to the ground, dead. Cats around the rock gasped. "Mistystar!" Another gray she-cat cried out. Leaf looked at the she-cat. The dark gray one had blazing green eyes and was staring at the other one-Mistystar.

Nightshadow yowled and the rouges attacked, screeching. Leaf found herself dodging warriors and other cats. Finally she ended up at the other side of the clearing, near the front of the camp. A hiss sounded behind her and she whirled around, gasping. It was the dark gray she-cat and she had her claws out. Leaf shrieked with fear. "Please don't kill me!" She cried out. The she-cat stared at her. "You're a kit! Why would I kill you?" Leaf blinked. "Because where I live cats kill each other all the time."

The other she-cat gasped. "That's horrible! I know this is a weird time and all, but what's your name?" Leaf blinked. "M-my name's Leaf." The she-cat nodded. "My names Wolfpaw. My mother was that she-cat you saw fall to the ground." Leaf noticed that there were a couple of tears in Wolfpaw's eyes. "I don't want to fight." Leaf said. Wolfpaw nodded. "My sister brought those rouges." She whispered. Leaf's ears went up. "Your sister? Was her name Nightshadow?" Wolfpaw nodded and Leaf gasped.

"She sought us out to take over your clan!" Leaf gasped. Wolfpaw sighed. "She's been ignoring me and everything. But Leaf?" "Yes Wolfpaw?" Leaf asked. Wolfpaw hesitated. "Are we friends?" She asked. Leaf's eyes went wide. "Yeah I guess we are." Leaf faintly smiled.

A yowl sounded behind Wolfpaw and Leaf shrieked, ducking. A silver tom raced up to them. "W-wolfpaw." The tom gasped. "We have to get out of here." Wolfpaw's eyes shone with fear and she nodded. "This kit named Leaf was forced to fight. She's only 4 moons for StarClan's sake! I'm taking her with us." The tom nodded. "Hurry! Moonheart, Shimmertail, and Jewelwing are waiting for us!"

The tom began running to the entrance with Wolfpaw and Leaf on his tail. "Ripplepelt!" Wolfpaw cried. "You have to carry Leaf on your back. She's falling behind." Ripplepelt nodded and picked up Leaf, her paws churning in the air. He placed her on his back and they raced off. A yowl sounded behind them and Leaf turned around. Her father Crescent was staring at her. "I'm no longer alone!" Leaf yowled at him. "Not anymore! I'll live my life the way I want it to!" Crescent yowled with fury as a cat leaped on him and they rolled away.

Leaf felt a stir in her heart. It was freedom, and Leaf had never felt so happy, with her new friends and family. She would never be alone again.

~~~~~Random line thingy~~~~~

Leafpaw smiled with pride as Ripplepelt named her an apprentice with Wolfpaw-or Wolf now- as her mentor. Leafpaw thought of Wolf as her adoptive mother, one thing that she had never gotten. Wolf smiled, her green eyes lighting up with pride.

"Come on, we need to explore this place." Wolf beckoned with her tail and Leafpaw padded out with her new mother.

~~~~~Another line thingy. Also many moons later~~~~~

Leafpaw cried out as the fox attacked. She tried to hold off the fox but it clawed at her muzzle, blood appearing. "Wolf!" She screamed.

Suddenly a silver gray shape flashed out of the bushes and attacked the fox. With a yowl of rage Wolf viciously attacked the fox. "How dare you hurt my daughter!" Wolf roared. The fox let out yelps of pain as Wolf clawed the life out of it.

The fox finally started to slump to the ground. With its claws, the fox pierced Wolf's throat. Leafpaw screamed with horror as Wolf collapsed. She ran back to camp. "Ripplestar!" She screamed. "Wolf's hurt really bad! I think she's going to die!" Ripplestar leaped up and raced outside, Wolf's friends at his paws.

Leafpaw ran back to Wolf seeing her mother faintly open her eyes. She said her goodbyes to her friends and looked at Leafpaw. "Leafpaw, my beautiful daughter." She rasped. "I always thought of you as my daughter. I will miss you, and keep the memory of Wolf alive, ok?" Leafpaw sniffed. "Of course mother." She whispered.

Ripplestar startled everyone with Wolf's warrior ceremony, the one she never got. Leafpaw watched her mother become Wolfheart. Wolfheart sighed, and faintly closed her eyes. "I love all of you. Goodbye my friends, my mate, and my daughter. Goodbye…" Wolfheart's voice faded away while Leafpaw began crying, grief heavy in her heart.

Ripplestar had buried Wolfheart with Leafpaw's help as they went back to camp. Suddenly Ripplestar leaped onto the rock that was their meeting place. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockfall for a clan meeting."

Ripplestar looked at Leafpaw. Leafpaw tilted her head and looked at her adoptive father. He suddenly called to the sky's, calling Leafpaw's warrior ceremony. Leafpaw gasped. "…Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Leafpaw nodded. "I do." She said firmly.

Leafpaw could suddenly feel Wolfheart's presence next to her. "…Leafpaw from this moment you will be known as-" "Wait!" Leafpaw yowled. Cats gasped at the apprentice. "I want to choose my warrior name." Leafpaw asked. Ripplestar nodded. "Go ahead."

Leafpaw took a deep breath. "I want to be named Leafheart, in honor of Wolfheart." Ripplestar drew in a breath after hearing it. "Then I give you your warrior name, Leafheart." Leafheart nodded as she felt Wolfheart's delight.

Leafheart smiled and padded to the entrance, hearing a faint voice behind her say, "Thank you."

~~~~~Even more moons later~~~~~

Leafheart was tired. She felt her eyelids start to close as she lay in the elder's den. _I wonder why I'm so tired _Leafheart thought. She watched the clan do their business as she finally closed her eyes. As she opened them she gasped. In front of her was Wolfheart, smiling at her with Ripplestar at her side.

"Mother!" Leafheart gasped. Wolfheart dipped her head. "You just died, Leafheart." She murmured. Leafheart's amber eyes widened then she smiled. Wolfheart also smiled. "Never alone." Leafheart said.

Wolfheart grinned. "Never alone." She echoed. Leafheart smiled as the words echoed in her heart. _I am never alone, for StarClan has accepted me as a warrior. Never alone…_

_**A/N: Took me a while! I wrote a new story, so I finally finished this too in the process. Having great ideas for the themes! :D Good luck to the other people that are doing this too. Peace! **_


	6. Names

_**A/N: Evil long waits! Sorreh. I finally got Internet and I can update! So here's **_**Names**_**!**_

The pretty ginger she-cat padded through some pines. Not really caring where she was going, she kept walking on. Suddenly a tom jumped out of a bush. "Who are you and what are you doing on ShadowClan territory?"

The ginger she-cat paused. "I cannot answer your first question, though the second is because I am simply traveling." The tom hesitated. "No name? Well mine's Mudfoot, deputy of ShadowClan." The ginger she-cat nodded. "Nice to meet you Mudfoot. Like I said, I don't know my name."

Mudfoot nodded. "Alright. Do you want to go back to ShadowClan and join with me?" The ginger she-cat hesitated. "I don't know." She said awkwardly. Mudfoot looked at her. "You can't? Why not?" Some hurt sparked in his gaze.

The ginger one sighed. "I just can't. I'm sorry Mudfoot; I have to keep moving. Maybe someday though." Mudfoot nodded eagerly. "That would be nice." He replied. The she-cat just nodded. "Yeah some time." She said. Turning, the ginger she-cat ran off into the pine trees. Mudfoot stared after her, his blue eyes watching her. "I wonder what her name was." He mused.

The ginger she-cat faintly heard his last words, and chuckled to herself. "Absolutely beautiful." She smiled. She padded on with her tail held high in the air.

_Moons later_

Mudfoot eagerly for Ginger to appear, which is what he called the ginger she-cat. Ginger appeared, her eyes shining bright and pelt groomed. "I have so much to tell you!" He exclaimed. Ginger looked at him. "What is it?" She purred. Mudfoot took a deep breath. "I'm going to be leader!" He said happily. Ginger gasped. "Congratulations!" She purred.

Mudfoot puffed out his chest. "Stonestar is going to die soon so I'm going to be leader!" Ginger narrowed her eyes at him. "I want to go somewhere before you get your nine lives." She grinned. Mudfoot stared at her. "But I need to go the Moonpool!" He whined. Ginger rolled her eyes. "And?" She inquired. "I'm still going to take you where I said." She brushed her tail over his flank, which made him shiver.

"Come on." Ginger purred, narrowing her eyes at Mudfoot. Mudfoot was in a trance, staring at the pretty she-cat. "Coming." He managed. Ginger let out a trill of wicked laughter and raced through the trees, Mudfoot on her paws. They finally stopped at a clearing and Ginger sat down. "We'll rest here." She murmured, looking at the trees.

Mudfoot nodded and lay down, resting. He swore he heard something in the trees, but it could have been his imagination. Wait! Was that a shadow, whispers in the wind? Now Mudfoot knew something was wrong. Even the way Ginger lay down was proof. She was tensed, as if waiting for something to happen. Mudfoot narrowed his eyes and leaped onto Ginger.

The pretty loner gasped. "What are you doing?" She shrieked. Mudfoot snarled at her. "You set me up! This is a trap!" Ginger cried out, "I would _never _lead you into a trap!" Mudfoot snarled at her and raised a paw with claws unsheathed. "I will kill you slowly." He growled. Ginger raised her head and began laughing. Mudfoot was dumbfounded. "Oh Mudfoot, but Darkstar has more plans for me to win. You stupid tom. Can't you see? WindClan has already won, so give it up." Ginger laughed harder and yowled something.

Mudfoot looked up and shrieked in fear. Shadows emerged from the trees and raced towards him. "Why did you do this to me Ginger?" Mudfoot cried. Ginger laughed and flicked her tail. "Oh, and for the record, my name isn't Ginger." The ginger she-cat smirked. "The name's Dawnfire of WindClan. I'd say you've been outfoxed. How sad to see the deputy of _ShadowClan_ reduced to this!"

Mudfoot cried out as one of the cats dug their claws into his flank. Dawnfire smirked at his wailing. "Looks like ShadowClan revealed their secrets to us, and have no leader now. I wonder what would happen to ShadowClan! Oh that's right, Darkstar will take over. Looks like you're on your own Mudfoot." Dawnfire laughed.

Mudfoot shrieked in agony. "Save me Dawnfire!" He pleaded. "Didn't you even love me?" Dawnfire stared at him, horrified. "You actually thought I was in love with you? All you asked was my name, and to join the clan! That isn't love." Mudfoot felt his heart ripping. Dawnfire tilted her head. "So you're saying that _you _loved _me_? Pathetic. I expected more from the _deputy _of ShadowClan, given that all of you are dark and cruel."

Mudfoot frantically shook his head. "Not all of us are dark and cruel!" He pleaded. Dawnfire glared at him through narrow amber eyes. "Then that's where you're wrong." She hissed. Mudfoot cried out as Dawnfire's claw came down, ripping him open. Blood flowed from his throat as Mudfoot tried to speak. Dawnfire barely glanced at him before turning around to look at a huge black tom approaching. "Welcome Darkstar." Dawnfire smirked. Darkstar glanced at the ginger she-cat and padded lightly to Mudfoot's side. "So you're the ShadowClan deputy, eh? I expected more from Dawnfire and yourself." Darkstar gave the said she-cat a glare that sent her stumbling backwards.

Mudfoot couldn't see. It was dark, and lonely. He would never be leader of his clan. His jaws parted and whispered one word. "Dawnfire." Then Mudfoot closed his eyes and died, blood trickling from the gaping hole in his neck.

Darkstar turned on Dawnfire, who was watching Mudfoot die with eyes cold. "He deserved to die." She spat. Darkstar growled lightly and padded forward to Dawnfire. "I asked you to kill the leader and medicine cat, not the deputy." He murmured. Dawnfire stiffened. "He was the leader." She growled. "And I never saw the medicine cat come out."

Darkstar shook his black pelt. "Mudfoot did not have to die; I wanted to kill him later on." He spat at Dawnfire. The ginger she-cat stared at Darkstar. "What? But you told me-" Darkstar cut her off with his tail. "Mudfoot was my brother and you killed him." He hissed. Dawnfire gasped. "You never told me!" She cried. "You just killed my brother in cold blood. I wanted that stupid leader to die! Not Mudfoot!"

With a roar, Darkstar leaped at Dawnfire and sunk his claws deep into her pelt. Dawnfire shrieked in agony and blood flowed. "You are going to die." Darkstar yowled in her face. Dawnfire cried for mercy but was given none. Darkstar swiped at her throat, ripping it open to the sky. Dawnfire tried to take a breath but it was too painful.

Darkstar gave her a scar on her face and padded off, giving vigil to his brother. Dawnfire looked at the warriors of StarClan and whispered, "Forgive me. It just started with a name, and ended with me and a loyal deputy dying. Forgive me…"

Dawnfire looked to the heavens, the stars twinkling in her eyes. Shuddering, the ginger she-cat took her last breath. To the stars or the ever dark forest, no one will ever know.

_**A/N: Post in the reviews at what you think Dawnfire went to! The Dark Forest or StarClan. I'll reveal it in the next 2 chapters, since I have time to write the next one. Gotta have Internet though…See ya soon!**_

_**Characters used: Dawnfire**_


	7. Whispering Woods

_**A/N: *Hums the Mission Impossible theme song* I'm such a ninja…*Does random move* HYAH! I actually got another chapter in… ;) Here's **_**Whispering Woods**_**!**_

The white she-cat looked all around her with yellow eyes full of fear. The woods called her to join them. "Iciclepelt…" The woods whispered. Iciclepelt shrieked in fear and began running. The woods beckoned to her with branches-or claws- outstretched. Iciclepelt cried out in shock. "Help me!" She shrieked. The woods reached towards her with its branches.

"Iciclepelt…join us…" The woods murmured in her ear. Iciclepelt screamed and clawed the branches in vain. The branches grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the edge of the trees, where dark shadowy images waited for her.

Iciclepelt screamed in agony and cried out to the heavens. "StarClan help me!" She screamed. The woods called her again. "Iciclepelt…" The shadowy images stood up and reached towards her. "Iciclepelt…" One of them murmured. Iciclepelt gasped at one of them. It was one of her friends that had gone missing a couple of moons ago.

"Dovefeather? Is that you?" She whispered. The image of her friend glanced at her. "Iciclepelt…join us…" Dovefeather whispered. Iciclepelt stared in horror at the woods, fear once again rising in her ragged pelt. "I will never go to that horrible place!" She cried. Dovefeather's golden eyes were now jet black with no pupils in them.

"Then you shall die!" The spirit hissed. Dovefeather dug her claws into Iciclepelt's pelt and drew blood. Iciclepelt screamed and…

"Iciclepelt, wake up! Breezefall wants you on patrol to check out some clearing!" The white she-cat woke to see her best friend Silversong staring at her. "Uh Iciclepelt, are you ok? You were tossing and turning all night!"

Iciclepelt groaned and rolled over. Silversong pushed her with her muzzle. "Wake up! You know Breezefall is going to be mad!" Something dawned in Iciclepelt's mind and she shot up. "Oh my StarClan he's going to be mad!" Silversong rolled her eyes. "You better hurry up. He's in the clearing waiting."

The white she-cat nodded and ran out of the warrior's den. Silversong just sighed and smoothed her silver pelt down with a paw. Breezefall was waiting for Iciclepelt, looking furious. "There you are!" He yelled. "You overslept again Iciclepelt!"

Iciclepelt nodded meekly. "Sorry Breezefall; I had the same dream again." Breezefall glared at her. "If that dream doesn't go away by tomorrow, I'm sending you to Petalcloud for some treatment and poppy seeds!"

Iciclepelt just dipped her head. "Of course Breezefall. It's probably just some tough fresh kill I had. It won't happen again." The brownish tom grunted. "It better not." He muttered. He beckoned with his tail to Ebonywish, one of ThunderClan's best warriors and hunter and also Iciclepelt's friend too.

The pale black she-cat loped forward with her long tail in the dust. "Are we going Breezefall?" She asked simply. The tom nodded. "Go check out that new clearing; I have never seen it before and it sorta creeps me out. We've been here for so many moons and it just appeared a few days ago." Iciclepelt shivered; she started having her dream a few days ago when it appeared out of nowhere. She had heard that some warriors had gone missing from the other clans.

Breezefall flicked his tail, indicating that they could go. As the three she-cats padded off, Iciclepelt heard Breezefall mutter, "What was it that the other clan leaders said…?" Iciclepelt shook it from her thoughts and bounded forward.

The three ran through the trees and finally reached the clearing. Silversong turned around looking at it. "It's actually pretty big. We could use this as another training ground. Right Ebonywish?" The said she-cat nodded and also looked around. "What do you think Iciclepelt?"

The white she-cat narrowed her yellow eyes. "Something's wrong here… I'm not sure what though." Ebonywish rolled her eyes. "You think every clearing we come to is your dream clearing." Iciclepelt glared at her. "I'm serious! I even saw Dovefeather in this exact same clearing last night!" The other two froze at the mention of their old friend.

Silversong shook her head. "Iciclepelt, you know that Dovefeather either went missing or…" She faltered. Iciclepelt knew that she wanted to say she got murdered. She sighed and looked at the trees, shivering at the strange shape of the branches. "They look like claws…" Iciclepelt muttered.

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the clearing, sending all three she-cats shivering. A low hissing and moaning sound echoed through the branches, sending the branches moving like they were alive. Iciclepelt's eyes went wide with horror; it was just like her dream! Silversong looked shocked at the wind. Ebonywish hissed. "What's going on? It was just sunny a few moments ago!" The sun had vanished behind a huge cloud that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

Howls filled the air and Silversong screamed. Shadows began to appear all around the she-cats. Iciclepelt yowled at the other two, "I told you! I told you so, and look what happened! It came true!" Ebonywish glared at Iciclepelt. Silversong's gaze filled with pure fear and horror.

The branches came alive and reached towards the three. The shadows almost floated towards them. "Join us…" They hissed. All three screamed and Silversong almost fainted. Ebonywish hissed at the shadows and yelled, "Stay away from us! We have done nothing wrong!"

One of the shadows padded-or was it floating?- towards Ebonywish and pointed a claw at her. "You," It hissed. "You must join us alone with the white one." Ebonywish glared at the shadow. "You can't make me." She snarled. "And what about Silversong?" She added. The shadow narrowed its pitch black gaze.

"She's too weak to join _us_." It hissed. A shape also padded forward. Iciclepelt gasped and Silversong again almost fainted. Ebonywish's eyes went wide and she stumbled backwards. "Dovefeather." It came out of Iciclepelt's mouth as a rasp. The sprit nodded. "Iciclepelt…Ebonywish…" She murmured. "You have to join us…it will make us stronger." Dovefeather said.

Ebonywish's eyes went black and she padded forward. "I shall serve the Whispering Woods…" She muttered. Iciclepelt shrieked in fear. "No Ebonywish!" She cried. Suddenly something rang a bell. The last Gathering…

_*Flashback*_

_Iciclepelt looked up at the leaders. "Let the Gathering begin!" Stormstar rumbled. The leader of ShadowClan stepped forward. "Lilypool went missing this morning. So did Coalspot, he went missing a few days ago." Sadness covered Blazestar's gaze. "But the weird thing is that they both went missing in a strange clearing. It had branches that looked like claws, and wind howled through the trees. One of my warriors reported this back to me, a few minutes before he died for some unknown reason."_

_Everyone was completely silent. Then Tawnystar of WindClan stepped forward. "One of my warriors also reported this. She died moments later after saying it. She seemed insane at the time, and then she died. I have no idea why though." _

_Rainstar of RiverClan nodded also. "The same thing happened to me too." He admitted. Tawnystar dipped her head. "Then it has happened to all of us." She declared. _

_Stormstar, Iciclepelt's leader, stepped forward. "We have lost Dovefeather to this also. No one else has though." Everyone murmured in agreement. Rainstar turned to the other leaders. "Then we should watch out for this clearing. It just appeared in the reeds." The other three leaders nodded. _

_Iciclepelt shivered and looked at Silversong. "Hopefully this will blow over and it would not come here." She said. "Don't be such a mouse-brain!" Silversong replied. "It's not real, ok?" Iciclepelt sighed. "I hope your right…" She murmured._

_*End of Flashback*_

That had been almost a moon ago. Everyone had forgotten about it and moved on. Iciclepelt stared at the woods. "It was real, and Silversong was wrong." She whispered. Dovefeather glanced at the woods. "Take Silversong…" She whispered to the branches.

The branches reached towards the silver she-cat, who screamed in horror. Iciclepelt stared in horror as the branches grabbed Silversong around the waist and dragged her away from the clearing, screaming her head off.

"Help me!" The she-cat shrieked. Iciclepelt only could stare in fear as she was dragged away. There was a horrible ripping sound in the trees and a blood curdling scream echoed through the air. Dovefeather and Ebonywish padded forward. "Join us…" They whispered. Iciclepelt couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "Fine! Fine! I'll join you!"

Both of their eyes went black and excited. "Well done…" Ebonywish whispered. Dovefeather floated forward and pressed her nose to Iciclepelt's forehead. Iciclepelt let out a scream of agony, feeling her identity flow away. She felt nothing, absolutely nothing. It was…peaceful. The white she-cat felt truly free.

Silversong appeared out of the woods, half of her fur torn off and her legs and paws horribly dislocated. She dragged herself to the spirits. "I-iclepelt…help me…" She rasped. The cat that was once Iciclepelt stared at her, its eyes jet black. "I am no longer the cat you wish I was. I am a spirit, true and free. I am a spirit of the Whispering Woods."

The spirits floated away and the clearing vanished. Only the spirit that was once Iciclepelt stared at her. "You will die when the word gets out." She whispered. "We move everywhere, and nowhere. We take cats to join our power, to serve us and help. We will take over the world. And finally, young one, you are insane. Live to tell your tale, and die when it finishes. You will die." The spirit vanished into thin air.

Silversong stared at the area where it was. "Help me!" She screamed in agony. Breezefall appeared. "Holy StarClan!" He screamed. "Where are Ebonywish and Iciclepelt?" Silversong stared at him. "The woods are alive." She mumbled. The brown tom stared at her. "What woods? Silversong, what are you talking about?"

"They vanished." The silver she-cat muttered again. "Into thin air…the branches are claws." She muttered. Breezefall helped her back to camp.

When the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and a few warriors were gathered around, she began to speak. "The woods…alive…the branches are claws…" Silversong mumbled, her eyes blank. The medicine cat Petalcloud looked at her. "She's gone insane." She mumbled sadly. "Silversong is insane. Whatever scared her was for real."

Suddenly Silversong began to scream. "There real!" She shrieked. "They took them! There dead! StarClan help me! The agony!" Blood began to flow from Silversong out of nowhere. Cats gasped in shock. Silversong screamed one final time and died, her eyes full of fear and horror.

Petalcloud gasped. "She died of fright!" The medicine cat said. Everyone bowed their heads. "Let's hope it doesn't reach us again." Stormstar shuddered.

And no one ever noticed Silversong's brand new spirit besides her body, eyes completely jet black.

_**A/N: O.O I think I just peed my pants. I'm not even joking. I just meant this as Iciclepelt went into the woods and never returned. This? O.O I have no idea- WTF WAS THAT? I just felt chills down my back…damn…ITS SCARY D= **_

_**Also, before I lose my cool and start screaming, thanks to Leopardheart99, for favoriting me and alerting me! =D Plushie for you! Anything from the earlier chapters. =)**_

_**And thanks for putting a vote in. You hit the nail on the head. Darkstar **_**was **_**forcing her to do it, thus making her innocent. She had killed on his orders, but it didn't go against her so she went to StarClan. Here's a huge candy bar from the Shop of Epicness! *Throws candy bar***_

_**Review please! Or the Woods will come after you…O.O **_

_**CRAP! Another damn chill! SERIOUSLY? **_

_**Characters used: **_**Iciclepelt**_**, **_**Silversong**_**, and **_**Ebonywish**


	8. Brother

_**A/N: Gosh, so many people like this! xD So anyways, Shannon and Leopard can submit their own character so I can put them in one of my one-shots! I can fit them in =3 Here's the thingy:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Eye color:  
Pelt color:**_

_**Scars or anything:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**So here's **_**Brother**_**!**_

Ripplekit looked behind him and grinned. He raced out of the RiverClan camp to go explore. _I wonder what the borders smell like_. He thought. The silver kit sniffed his way along the reeds and stream, trying to figure out where to go. Still trying to find the border, he stumbled into a clearing.

He heard sobbing and pricked his ears. There was a white scrap of fur on the other side of the clearing. Racing towards it, he saw a little kit looking about either his age or a moon younger. "Hey are you ok?" Ripplekit asked. The kit looked up and blinked. "Are you my brother?" He asked. Ripplekit blinked. "I don't think so." He stammered. The kit sighed and laid his head back down. "Again no family." The kit's muffled mew rose into the morning sky.

"But I could be your brother!" Ripplekit squeaked. The kit looked up again. "You would?" "Yeah!" Ripplekit replied. "I don't have a brother either." The kit got to his paws. "So what's your name?" Ripplekit asked kindly. The kit thought to himself. "I think I have a name." He said slowly. "I think its Frost." Ripplekit nodded. "So ok, then your name is Frost." He said happily. Frost grinned. "How many moons are you?" Ripplekit asked. Frost looked at himself. "Two moons." He replied. Ripplekit smiled. "Almost the same age! I'm three moons." Ripplekit looked happy at it.

Frost also looked happy. "A friend _and _a brother! This is great!" Frost said happily. Ripplekit grinned. "So now you're Frostkit, cause you're in a clan." Frostkit looked happy. "I wish my mother could see me now!" He squeaked. "She abandoned me because she had too many kits and didn't like me, saying that I'd die in a few days. But here I am! Thank you Ripplekit for saving me." Frostkit bowed his head.

Ripplekit padded to his brother's side and pressed against him. "Best friends and brothers, right?" He asked. Frostkit's grin went even wider. "I think we are." He said happily. Ripplekit nodded. "Always having each other's back, day and night." Frostkit nodded and put his paw on Ripplekit's. "Forever friends and brothers." He replied. The two kits grinned and padded back to camp, both of them finding a new friend and brother forever.

(4 moons later)

Ripplepaw looked at his brother, smiling with pride. The young white tom stood in the middle of the RiverClan clearing, green eyes wide with excitement. Branchstar leaped down from the rock and finished the apprentice ceremony. "…Frostkit, from this day forward you will be known as Frostpaw. I will mentor you." Ripplepaw led the chant for his brother. "Frostpaw Frostpaw!" He yowled to the skies.

Frostpaw padded over to Ripplepaw looking embarrassed. "So what now?" Frostpaw asked. Ripplepaw laughed. "The territories, right?" Ripplepaw's mentor nodded. "We'll take Frostpaw with us. Is that ok Branchstar?" The leader nodded. "Of course."

The two apprentices jumped up and raced off, laughing as they went. Ripplepaw's mentor Snowstorm smiled and followed the two. Ripplepaw leaped onto Frostpaw's back and held on. Frostpaw laughed and tried to get him off. "Dude your heavy!" Frostpaw snickered. "Too much fish at night?" Ripplepaw grinned. "Too heavy? I'll prove it!"

Ripplepaw suddenly collapsed onto Frostpaw, who stumbled with the dead weight. Frostpaw tripped and fell down a slightly steep ledge hidden with reeds. The two yowled and fell over the edge. Snowstorm appeared and shrieked. "I need to get Cloverfire!" Snowstorm raced off.

Frostpaw moaned and tried to get up. "M-my leg's stuck!" Frostpaw whimpered. Ripplepaw was able to stumble to his paws. "Something's wrong here." He rasped. Frostpaw tried to turn around. "What is?" Ripplepaw sniffed the air and the fur on his pelt stood on end. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

Ripplepaw raced over and pushed the rock with his broad shoulders. Frostpaw stood on his paws and collapsed again. "I think I sprained my paw!" He gasped. As the words came out of his mouth a huge badger appeared, snarling at the toms. Frostpaw screamed and Ripplepaw got into a crouching position.

With a snarl Ripplepaw leaped forward and raked his claws along the badger's shoulder. The badger howled in pain and turned towards Ripplepaw. Frostpaw watched in horror as the badger swung its paw at his brother. "Jump Ripplepaw!" He shrieked. Ripplepaw jumped and the badger growled when its claws swiped nothing but air. Ripplepaw turned around the badger always keeping out of its reach.

Finally as Ripplepaw whipped around the badger, its claws finally met its mark. Ripplepaw went flying into the wall and collapsed. Frostpaw yowled as the badger lumbered towards Ripplepaw. Frostpaw got to his paws and ran towards the badger. Ripplepaw was attempting to get to his paws but he couldn't manage it.

The badger loomed over Ripplepaw and raised its paw. Ripplepaw closed his eyes and waited to die. He felt nothing and opened his eyes. With a howl of fury Frostpaw had leaped onto the badger and was clawing it viciously. "Stay away from my brother!" He roared. The badger growled and shook the white tom off.

Frostpaw let out a cry when his sprained paw hit the ground. The badger growled and raised its paw. Frostpaw shut his eyes. Ripplepaw tried to get up but fell back down. "No!" Ripplepaw cried out. The badger slammed its paw down. As fast as thought Frostpaw shot out from under the badger, moments before its paw hit the ground.

Ripplepaw gasped. "You're alive!" He cried. Frostpaw nodded at Ripplepaw and raced to his brother. He finally collapsed from exhaustion. The two watched the badger come closer. A yowl sounded above the toms and they looked at each other with shock and excitement. "Is that who I think it is?" Ripplepaw asked excitedly.

Branchstar, Snowstorm, and more warriors swarmed down the ledge and attacked the badger. A lithe ginger and black she-cat appeared and raced to the brothers. "Cloverfire!" Ripplepaw said happily. Cloverfire just nodded and tended to them both. "Ripplepaw, your paw is sprained and you have a gash on your pelt. You'll be fine. Frostpaw on the other hand, broke his paw and has multiple gashes. What happened?"

Frostpaw told her everything as the medicine cat wrapped his paw in cobwebs. The two were able to limp back to camp and collapse in the medicine cat den. The badger was defeated and had been chased off.

As the brothers stayed in the med den, Ripplepaw turned to Frostpaw and said, "You saved my life." Frostpaw grinned. "You saved mine too." Ripplepaw laughed. "We're brothers and we always have each other's backs." Frostpaw grinned again and put his paw on Ripplepaw's like so many moons ago. "Always." He smiled.

(Even more moons later)

The two apprentices stood at the base of the Rockledge, waiting with excitement. Ripplepaw had wanted to wait with his brother another moon so they could both be warriors at the same time. Branchstar was speaking to them. "…Ripplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Ripplepelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and your skills as a warrior." Ripplepelt bowed his head.

"Frostpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Frostclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and cleverness." Frostclaw bowed his head as the clan cheered for their new warriors. Branchstar smiled at the two. "You must go sit vigil as part of the clan's traditions." Ripplepelt nodded and padded to the entrance with Frostclaw on his tail.

They were both quiet until Frostclaw broke the silence. "You know, when we were apprentices and you caused me to fall off the cliff, you were really heavy." Ripplepelt snorted with laughter and Frostclaw grinned. "Now it's time for payback." Frostclaw snickered.

He leaped onto Ripplepelt and collapsed. Ripplepelt grunted as he fell with Frostclaw laughing. "See? You were really heavy." Frostclaw was laughing his head off. The white tom never moved and Ripplepelt was forced to spend the entire night like that. In the morning, he had a horrible cramp in his legs while Frostclaw laughed.

Brotherly love.

_**Characters used: **_**Ripplepelt **_**and **_**Frostclaw**

_**A/N: XD I laughed at the end. At least 1,400 words :D WOO HOO! So proud of myself :3 So Leopard and Shannon, send in your cats and I'll use them! Also, so sorry guys but I can't update for the week. I have this really important thing to go to and I can't bring my laptop. It's for a week and it's really special to me. Going to D.C has its perks, but I can't take my laptop for certain reasons. (*cough**_** being like a young lady and going to places where I don't have time for it**_** cough*) :P It's true. Its gonna suck D: So see you maybe next week on Saturday :3 **_


	9. Heartbreak

**AN: Here I go again! 8D Leopard, I put your cat in it. :3**

**So here's **_**Heartbreak**_**! This is sorta angst . . . so you have been warned! **

. . .

The glossy black she-cat rolled over in her sleep, imagining the sleek fur of her major crush. "Darkblaze…" She muttered. "I love you…" The she-cat, whose name was Shimmertail, was asleep in the warriors den. She was curled up into a tight ball of fluff and kept on sleeping.

A beautiful golden ginger she-cat was standing at the entrance, emerald green eyes blank as she stared at Shimmertail, her best friend. The she-cat was licking her dappled fur, golden with black spots. She sighed as she looked down at the scar on her front right paw. "I wish Shimmertail would just wake up." The golden she-cat muttered.

Shimmertail overheard and finally began to stir. The dappled golden she-cat raced over. "Shimmertail! You have to get up now! Or else Darkblaze is gonna be mad…" The glossy black she-cat shot out of her nest, blinking open orbs of amber light. "Fish dung! We're gonna be late to patrols!" _And Jewelstorm will be there_. Shimmertail thought bitterly.

_It's not my fault my sister also fell for my crush. I told her to stay away, and she didn't! _Shimmertail flicked an ear and the other she-cat sighed. "Is it Jewelstorm again?" She murmured. Shimmertail sighed. "Leopardheart, I just don't know if he'll choose me or my sister!" Leopardheart sighed and wrapped her dappled tail around her golden paws.

"Ok, so what if he chose you? What would Jewelstorm think?" She asked. Shimmertail flicked an ear. "I would probably shake it off. I dunno." Shimmertail shrugged and kept on walking.

Leopardheart stared after her best friend with surprise. "Maybe you have the wrong idea." She murmured. Shimmertail kept on padding, finally seeing a handsome black pelt. "Darkblaze!" She called out. "Any patrols right now?" Darkblaze looked up and Shimmertail thought she was going to melt in front of his stunning blue orbs.

Darkblaze flicked an ear. "Well, I was going to go on a hunting patrol. Want to come?" Shimmertail leaped up in excitement. "Of course I'll come!" She said happily. Darkblaze looked slightly uncomfortable. "Jewelstorm is going with us too." He said. Shimmertail's mood darkened on the inside. "Oh. Okay. . ." She murmured.

Darkblaze nodded to a stunning red she-cat waiting by the entrance. "Ready Jewelstorm?" He asked. Jewelstorm purred and nodded, her amber eyes glinting. "Of course." She purred. Leopardheart padded alongside Darkblaze, muttering something in his ear. Darkblaze just sighed and nodded, racing forward to Jewelstorm.

Shimmertail walked alongside of Leopardheart. "What did you say to him?" She asked curiously. Leopardheart visibly flinched. "Nothing important." She murmured. Shimmertail knew she was lying, but didn't say anything.

After a little while of walking, Darkblaze finally halted. "Ok, so now I'm going to split us up into hunting groups. Leopardheart, you're going to hunt with Jewelstorm near the Fire Rocks. Me and Shimmertail will hunt near the river. Got it?" Leopardheart nodded and Shimmertail beamed with the thought of hunting with the handsome Darkblaze.

Leopardheart and Jewelstorm dipped their heads and padded off, Leopardheart twisting her dappled golden head around to look for Shimmertail. The glossy black she-cat was in heaven, happy that Darkblaze had chosen her over Jewelstorm to hunt with. With a small sigh Leopardheart turned around and shook her head softly.

Shimmertail and Darkblaze kept on walking to the stream. Finally, as they reached the stream, Darkblaze turned around and sat down. "Shimmertail, I need to talk to you." The black she-cat turned blinked and nodded. _This is great! I think he's going to ask me to be his mate!_ She mentally squealed. Darkblaze let out a huge breath and began to talk.

"Shimmertail, I know you like me a lot. And, I like you too. But only as a friend." Shimmertail's mouth opened and closed with shock. "And, I already asked Jewelstorm to become my mate, and she said yes." Tears threatened to overspill and Shimmertail shut her amber orbs, hoping to block out the pain and sadness. "I'm sorry Shimmertail. I really am. But, we can still be friends right? Please don't hate me or Jewelstorm, it's just that-"

Shimmertail had cut him off with a furious and grief filled look in her eyes. "I can't believe you did this to me." She whispered, a hidden hiss of anger in her mew. "I loved you! And you chose my sister over me? How could you do this to me Darkblaze?" The black tom shifted his paws and sighed. "Jewelstorm doesn't follow me around everywhere, and she certainly doesn't yowl to StarClan about her messy fur with a little bit of twigs and leaves in it!" Darkblaze barely growled.

Shimmertail's heart shattered after he finished his confession and rant. "I'm sorry Shimmertail, but I don't like you." He said in a flat voice. Suddenly a small _crack _alerted them both, and Darkblaze looked at the bush where it came from. "You both can come out now." He said in his flat voice.

Leopardheart and Jewelstorm crawled out sheepishly, wariness in their eyes. Leopardheart's glowing green eyes shone with sadness, while Jewelstorm's amber eyes were shining with happiness and excitement. "And anyways, Jewelstorm is expecting my kits. . ." Darkblaze's voice trailed off. Shimmertail was completely silent. "I'm happy for you." She said in a tight voice. Whirling around, the glossy black she-cat raced off, tears welling in her eyes, her heart shattered to pieces.

Leopardheart turned around to see Jewelstorm pressing her pelt against Darkblaze's, whispering in his ear. The dappled golden she-cat sighed and raced off after Shimmertail, her heartbreaking sobs echoing through the trees. "Shimmertail!" Leopardheart yowled. "Where are you?"

The black she-cat had stopped at the edge of a cliff, amber orbs glowing with pain and sadness. "I loved him, and he chose my sister." She whispered bitterly. "Time to see my mother and father again in StarClan." Leopardheart had caught up to Shimmertail, and her breath caught at what she was about to do. "Don't do it Shimmertail! Please don't kill yourself!" "I have no one!" She snarled.

Leopardheart's green eyes were wide with shock. "That is a pure lie and you know it. You have me, and there's a rumor that Smokestream even likes you!" Shimmertail's amber eyes sparked then went dull again. "I highly doubt that." She growled. "According to Darkblaze, I complain about everything! So tell me this Leopardheart: is that true?" Leopardheart shifted and mumbled, "Just a little bit. Not often though." Shimmertail's eyes hardened and she stood closer to the cliff. "I thought so. Try and stop me if you dare." She hissed.

Leopardheart finally broke. "I do dare!" The she-cat snarled. Shimmertail's eyes went wide and she leaped, right off the cliff. Leopardheart let out a howl of fury and leaped after her, claws and teeth outstretched. "Fox dung!" Shimmertail shrieked as she crashed into the cliff's side and Leopardheart's claws caught her on the paws. "Let me go!" She yowled at her best friend. "No!" Leopardheart yowled back. "I will not let my best friend die!"

Shimmertail took in frantic breaths and tried to claw Leopardheart's paws. Leopardheart gritted her teeth and kept holding on despite the pain. "You wanted to know what I said to Darkblaze? You really want to know?" Leopardheart growled.

The black she-cat hissed. "I told him that you loved him! And he looked back at me and said, 'I don't love her, I love Jewelstorm. Get your facts straight.' So there! He doesn't deserve you, Shimmertail. Try Smokestream, like I said! I think he truly loves you." Shimmertail shut her eyes and shook her head franticly. "Nothing could heal me, not even a mate and kits." She mewed hoarsely.

Leopardheart gasped as she realized that Shimmertail's paws were slipping. "No!" She shrieked. Shimmertail opened her eyes briefly and whispered, "Goodbye Leopardheart." Leopardheart let out a choked yowl. She saw a faint flash of amber as the sun hit Shimmertail's eyes, and then they closed. Shimmertail's paws slipped from Leopardheart's grasp, and the golden she-cat stared helplessly as Shimmertail plummeted down the cliff.

Leopardheart let out a pain filled howl, yowling to the sky. "StarClan! How could you do this to me? Shimmertail is dead and it's Darkblaze's fault!" Suddenly Jewelstorm and Darkblaze appeared. "Shimmertail's dead?" The red she-cat gasped. Leopardheart nodded and Jewelstorm raced to the cliff, looking down. "No." She whispered.

Shimmertail's broken body lay on the rocks, blood next to her head. The three cats drew in a shocked breath and bowed their heads. Leopardheart looked up at Darkblaze and her green eyes glowed with hatred. "You killed Shimmertail." She snarled. "I will never forget this Darkblaze. I am going to tell the clan and hopefully you will either be exiled, or you are going to be the most hated tom in the clans. Got it?"

Darkblaze's blue eyes went wide with shock. Leopardheart snarled again at him and raced off, tears about to spill out of her eyes. Jewelstorm stared at Darkblaze and ran off behind Leopardheart. Darkblaze was about to run after her when a voice hissed in his ear, "_I will always be heartbroken. You took my heart and shattered it to millions of pieces. I hate you Darkblaze. I always will from now on. . ._"

The tom whirled around to see a ghostly image of Shimmertail. "_Goodbye Darkblaze._" She hissed. Darkblaze couldn't speak. "_With permission from StarClan, I will give you a curse. You will be heartbroken forever, and you can never have a mate, as you will feel what I felt when you rejected me. So, enjoy your new life Darkblaze. And when Jewelstorm's kits come, they will be all stillborn._" Darkblaze let out a gasp and his mouth gaped open. "Please! Not my kits!" He begged.

Shimmertail growled and lifted her tail. "_The curse is already done; there's nothing you can do. Goodbye Darkblaze. I'll see you in the Dark Forest._" Shimmertail gave him one last look, full of hatred and love. Then she vanished, her sparkling pelt gone and amber eyes fading away.

Darkblaze stared after her, fury and grief in his heart. Now he felt how Shimmertail felt after he rejected her. Heart heavy, he padded back to camp just in time to hear Leopardheart's words: "Darkblaze! Jewelstorm's kits are coming!"

Darkblaze simply collapsed and wept bitterly, followed by a howl of grief from the nursery.

. . .

**AN: M'kay then. Chapter: FREAKING ANGST! Characters: Shimmertail, Jewelstorm, and Darkblaze**

**Thank you ****Leopardheart of WindClan**** for giving me Leopardheart! =) Thankies so much! *Gives Leopard a plushie of Shimmer and her OC Leopardheart***


	10. Hunger

**AN: At first, I had no idea what to write for this one. I thought either hunger for revenge, or starving hunger, but I couldn't decide. Then finally, after rereading one of the 100 One Shot I made, I got this idea and was seriously happy. :D **

**Review answers:**

_**Leopard Malika and Marilee: **_**My loyal reviewer! (Yes, two can play at that game XD) Yush, I had such fun writing that one shot for some reason. o3o Thankies!**

_**IAmTheDaydreamer: **_

_**Stranger of the Night: **_**Thank you! Because I'm now in 7****th**** grade, I'm trying to get more descriptive words in my stories :3**__

**Characters: Nightshadow, Wolfheart, and **_**Cloverflower**__**(Cloverflower isn't a character I own; I came up with her in **_**No Light**_**. I decided to use her again)**_

**. . .**

Cloverflower turned over in her sleep, excited to go back to the Dark Forest and train more with Nightshadow. The black and white she-cat smirked and appeared in the Dark Forest, looking for Nightshadow. Spotting the jet black she-cat, Cloverflower raced towards her with hunger in her veins for battle.

. . .

_"Nightshadow!" Cloverflower cried. "I got my warrior name and became Cloverflower!" Nightshadow nodded. "I was there watching the whole time." Nightshadow promised. Cloverflower gasped. "You were?" Nightshadow nodded again. "I promise I was there the whole time." Cloverflower squealed._

_Nightshadow put her tail on Cloverflower's shoulder. "Come on, we need to talk farther from here." She murmured. Cloverflower tilted her head. "Why? I thought we were training again! I've been known as one of the best warriors in WindClan! Even better than that fat old warrior Crowfeather that lived moons ago." Nightshadow winced at what Crowfeather thought about that._

_"Well we still have to go somewhere far away from here." Nightshadow continued. Cloverflower sighed and followed Nightshadow out of the misty clearing. They finally stopped at a secret place, so far that not even Mapleshade knew about it and she was almost the ruler of the Dark Forest._

_Nightshadow took a deep breath. "Moons ago, I told you that this was StarClan. Well I lied." Cloverflower gasped. "But you told me-" "I lied." Nightshadow cut her off. "This is the Dark Forest, where evil cats go when they die, like me. I killed when I was alive, and I almost saw you kill the leader of ThunderClan when you pinned him down." Cloverflower was just staring at Nightshadow. "All those times here I was learning to kill." She whispered. "And you never told me?"_

_The black she-cat sighed. "I'm sorry Cloverflower." She whispered. "When you asked about the no light, I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. I'm sorry for what I did all those moons ago. Please forgive me." Nightshadow just sat there with her ears and tail down. Cloverflower sighed. "At least you told me about this. Thank you. And I forgive you Nightshadow."_

_Nightshadow couldn't bear to look up. The she-cat that she had trained to kill and brought her here had forgiven her? Was this actually happening? She finally dared to look up. Cloverflower was looking at her with pity and sympathy in her eyes. "I do forgive you Nightshadow. I swear I do."_

_Nightshadow stared at her. "Go." She whispered. "Go, and never come back. Do not return. Dream of StarClan, and please never come back. We will kill you if you do return. So Cloverflower, dream of StarClan, and do me one favor please." Cloverflower stared at her. "What can I do?" Nightshadow's eyes were sad. "Find my sister Wolfheart, please. And tell her I'm sorry." Nightshadow turned away and disappeared in the shadowy trees._

_Cloverflower stared at the disappearing figure of Nightshadow. "I promise." She whispered. "I swear to StarClan that I will find her and tell her you're sorry. And thank you." Those words were the last thing Nightshadow heard before Cloverflower closed her eyes and disappeared._

_. . ._

Gasping, the she-cat jolted awake, scared by the events at what had just happened. _She lied to me? That was the evil place for cats that were evil! I wonder what Nightshadow did to get stuck in that horrible place. _With a glint of sadness in her gaze, Cloverflower remembered Nightshadow's last words: _Find my sister Wolfheart, please. And tell her I'm sorry._

Shutting her eyes, Cloverflower struggled to sleep and wake in StarClan, her old hunger for revenge and battle fading away. Now she wanted to become good, be the warrior that WindClan wanted her to be. And she had to tell this she-cat named Wolfheart that she was sorry.

Finally, Cloverflower managed to sleep. Her mind was murky, and she was scared that she ended back in the Dark Forest. Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped as she saw stars in the sky and cats with starry pelts. _StarClan! I did it, I really did it! _

Racing towards a brown she-cat, she asked, "Do you know where Wolfheart is?" The she-cat stared at her. "My foster mother? Of course, she's at the Starpool with her mate and friends. I'm just here with _my _friends." Cloverflower blinked. "She's your foster mother?" The she-cat shrugged, her amber eyes filled with stars. "Well she took me away from my evil home, and I will always be grateful to her for that. By the way, my name's Leafheart. What's yours?"

Cloverflower wrapped her tail over her paws. "Cloverflower. I really need to talk to Wolfheart for something very, _very_, important. Can you take me to her?" Leafheart blinked. "Um, I don't know-" The brown she-cat cut herself off looking at a majestic gray she-cat pad into the clearing with a white she-cat and a silver tom behind her.

Leafheart bounded forwards. "Wolfheart!" She greeted her foster mother with happiness and Wolfheart smiled. "Hello Leafheart." She pressed her muzzle to Leafheart's forehead and she purred. Cloverflower watched the greeting with surprise. Leafheart stepped back and flicked her tail at Cloverflower. "This she-cat wanted to talk to you. I don't know how she heard of you, but she claims it's very important."

Wolfheart's green eyes glowed with surprise then she nodded. "Very well. Let's go to the RiverClan clearing." Cloverflower padded next to Wolfheart. The gray she-cat glanced at Cloverflower. "I can smell a scent on you that I haven't smelled in moons." She murmured. Wolfheart's eyes widened and she bowled Cloverflower over, sniffing her pelt.

"Nightshadow." She breathed. Scrambling to her paws, Cloverflower leaped up. "No! Please Wolfheart, hear me out!" Wolfheart only had wrapped her tail around her paws. "Why do you have . . . Of course. Your training in the Dark Forest, young warrior." Cloverflower's gaze was pleading as she looked at Wolfheart.

Narrowing her eyes at Cloverflower, Wolfheart flicked her tail. "Tell me your story, if you don't mind." The black and white she-cat shook her head. "I came to deliver a message from Nightshadow." Wolfheart's eyes went wide and she gasped. "First off Wolfheart, Nightshadow told me the truth about the Dark Forest and I escaped thanks to her." Cloverflower remembered Nightshadow's look of sadness as she asked her to tell the message to her sister.

Wolfheart just opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Second, the message was this: Nightshadow wanted to tell you that . . . she's sorry." Cloverflower whispered. A tear leaked out of Wolfheart's eye and she nearly collapsed. "My dear sister." She whispered. "She forgave herself." Flicking her tail at Cloverflower, she murmured, "Thank you Cloverflower. That is the best news I have heard in moons." The she-cat blinked. "What caused Nightshadow to end up in the Dark Forest?" Cloverflower asked.

The gray she-cat looked at her with pain, grief, and happiness in her warm green gaze. "She killed our mother and slaughtered more than half of RiverClan. In the end, I had to kill her." Wolfheart's voice faded to a whisper and she collapsed, vision blurry as she remembered Nightshadow and her laughter when they pulled pranks when they were kits and before her life was ruined.

Cloverflower gaped. This gentle she-cat killed her sister? But Nightshadow killed her mother, so . . . Cloverflower shrugged it off. Both of them were dead, and they had forgiven each other. Wolfheart flicked her ears. "You may return back to WindClan, young warrior. May StarClan light your path until you become part of the stars." Cloverflower dipped her head and faded back to WindClan, her job done.

Wolfheart rose to her paws and padded to the Starpool, thoughts in a whirlwind. Raising her paw, she dipped it in the Starpool and wrote a message to Nightshadow. Brushing a tear away with her tail, Wolfheart sent it and waited for Nightshadow to respond.

Meanwhile, Nightshadow was at the Darkpool, gazing into its depths. Suddenly a message floated to the top of it, and she gasped, then smiled. Wolfheart's message appeared and Nightshadow shut her eyes, the words burning into her mind.

_Thank you._

Nightshadow waved her paw over the words and they vanished. Writing another one, she smiled faintly and sent it. Back in StarClan, Wolfheart begin to cry as the message appeared. Remembering that message for the rest of her life, she bounded off in joy to her Clanmates, her heart filled with forgiveness and joy and seared by those eleven words.

_You will always be my little sister, and I forgive you._

**. . .**

**AN: I had always wanted to know if Wolfheart had gotten her message from Cloverflower, and here it is. The hunger went with Cloverflower's feelings for revenge and battle, then her new hunger to be a great warrior and kindness, if that makes any sense. Another chapter done! 30 more to go! XD **


	11. Injured

**AN: Oh my StarClan, I am SO sorry for the wait! Middle school sucks, ya know. 7****th**** grade is really tough on me -.-' So, anyways, I have important news! I recently have cut down on the number of oneshots, so I'm only doing 5 of them for this story. Instead of doing 30, I'm doing 5. Don't worry; I'll make a new story for the other 25 oneshots so you all can read those too. Reason?**

**I want to finish the last one (The Beginning of the End) by December 21, 2012. It's supposedly the end of the world, and if you look at the title of the last one… Exactly. It came to mind, and there was the great idea. Review Answers:**

_**Leopardy: **_**Yup! Forever! :D **

_**Stranger of the Night: **_**Gotta love that bond between siblings! But I has no brother or sister…at least I have my cousins :D **

_**IAmTheDaydreamer: **_**For some reason the other review answer didn't show up. :P Dunno why. But thank you! :) **

_**Graywhisper: **_**Gosh, my day got better when I saw your review :') And it's funny, cause I scare people when I write horror and they go, 'Omg! Wolfy is sorta a creepy writer, but her writing is epic!' Me: XD **

_**Guest: **_**Yes, I do remember that. :3 Thank you for saying I'm awesome! XD My parent's told me I'm sorta modest, actually. But thank you again! :) **

**Alrighty, on with the story! **

**. . .**

"My name is Echo. I was just a simple she-kit, yet the day I was born, I was destined to be shunned by my parents forever. They left a scar on my life for eternity, and I believe that I can never forgive them, no matter how sweet my nature and personality.

At least my sister Ebony actually _liked _me, which was saying something. When I was born to my mother Nightmare and my father Darkness, I was hated. My parents got lucky with Ebony, with her silky black pelt and beautiful blue eyes.

But me?

I got the silver pelt, the light green eyes. I looked completely opposite from my parents, with Nightmare and her black pelt and glowing yellow eyes, to my father Darkness, with _his _black pelt and fiery red eyes. No wonder I was shunned. I was an outcast.

Or at least I thought I was.

Ebony was older, excited to play fight with my father. I usually sat at the edge of the makeshift den Darkness made just for his mate's kits. Of course, when I was born he built another den, naming it the 'Outcast's den' and sent me there to sleep every night. It was agony seeing Ebony curled up next to Nightmare's side, purring with happiness.

On most sunny days, I would be able to go outside and play with Ebony. She never noticed. She never saw the truth.

I envied her so badly.

Finally, on a beautiful clear day with the sky clear of the fluffy white clouds, Nightmare sent us to go explore off into the territory.

"Whoa!" Ebony breathed, staring at the trees with wide blue eyes. "Everything is so big!" I just nodded and kept my head low, padding past my older sister. "Echo, are you okay?" I turned at my sister's words and nodded numbly. "Yeah. I'm fine." I whispered, turning my head away. Ebony flicked an ear before bounding off into the forest. By sunhigh, we came across a giant camp both of us had never seen before. Dens were made everywhere, and cats chatted to each other as even more cats poured into the camp with prey in their jaws.

A large, old looking white tom leaped down from a tall branch on a huge tree. His yellow eyes seemed to glow as he talked to a ginger tom. "I wonder who that is!" Ebony wondered out loud. We snuck over to the tom to overhear his words.

"…I heard Dawnpelt recently gave birth to two kits. Oakfur is overjoyed; I bet you 5 lizard tails he's going to explode from happiness someday." The two toms laughed with each other. "So, Rowanclaw, do you know the kits' names?" The white tom inquired. The tom known as Rowanclaw smiled and nodded. "Dawnpelt is now the mother of Treekit and Poolkit. Tawnypelt is overjoyed, obviously. So am I, as Dawnpelt is my kit."

The white tom chuckled. "You have a wonderful family, Rowanclaw. How I wish to see my family someday." Rowanclaw nudged the tom. "Oh Blackstar, you'll see them someday. Now, let's go get some prey…" Blackstar and Rowanclaw padded off, leaving me and Ebony stone still. "Wow…" Ebony breathed. "This life seems more exciting than ours! What do you think, Echo?"

I stopped paying attention to my sister and was staring at a small tom treating a large dark brown tom. The little tom was saying something as he wrapped a cobweb around the other's paw. The brown tabby gritted his teeth and nodded, padding off. I raced around to see the tom more. He was putting away herbs, muttering to himself as he did. "I wish that Tigerheart would stay out of the thorns and at least listen." He complained. "I could have more cobwebs…"

A voice suddenly called from outside. "Littlecloud! Applefur has a sprained shoulder. Could you come and see it?" Littlecloud nodded and picked up some herbs. "I'm coming, hold on…" The tabby padded outside and I was left alone.

Ebony came racing in beside me. "Hey, you ran off! I'm going to tell Nightmare," She whined. My heart skipped a beat and I followed Ebony back to the trees. "You know what would be cool, Echo?" Ebony asked me. "If we changed our names to Ebonykit and Echokit! Just like those 2 little kits!" I froze, thinking about it. "That would be cool." I confirmed. Ebony gave a little bounce of joy. "Great!"

We padded into the clearing where the 4 of us lived. "Ebony, you can't tell anyone about the names." I warned. My sister nodded and her clear blue eyes clouded for a second. "I want to try out our names." She mumbled, shuffling her paws on the dusty ground. I smiled. "It's okay, Ebony_kit_. Nightmare and Darkness don't have to know."

At only 5 moons, Ebony was more slender than I was, and was a better fighter than me. I only paid attention to herbs from now on, after that quick encounter with Littlecloud. I, Ebony, and Darkness were out on a training session to help with one of Ebony's battle moves.

That training session changed and scarred my life forever.

Me and Ebony faced each other, pelt's bristling, waiting for Darkness's signal. Darkness lifted his tail and lowered it. Ebony let out a yowl and attacked me. "Echo! Keep your weight off the ground to help you move faster!" My father snapped, crimson eyes glaring at me. I ducked as Ebony flew over my head and landed heavily on the ground. Leaping to my paws, I pounced on her and put a paw on her throat. "I won!" I said with pride.

Ebony smirked at me. "Nice going, Echokit." She teased. My eyes went huge as Darkness went rigid. Ebony seemed to realize her mistake and went limp. I closed my eyes and waited.

Time seemed to stop.

A howl of fury reached my ears as Darkness slammed me against a tree and dug his claws into my silver fur. I let out a shriek of agony just as Ebony cried out in shock. _At least the truth was revealed to her. _I thought bitterly, wincing as Darkness's claws pricked skin and drew blood.

Ebony cried out, "I'm going to get Nightmare!" Then my sister was gone, with no one to help me against my father. "How dare you go look at the Clans?!" My father roared. His claws pressed farther in and I let out a wail of agony, shaking. "I-I never even knew about the Clans!" I whimpered.

Darkness snarled before sinking his claws in even more. "You lie! You and Ebony went to look at ShadowClan, correct?" I attempted to shrug but found I couldn't, not with my back slammed against the tree. My father growled and slashed at my face, leaving a blood trail. Then he slashed at my legs, which gave out and I slumped to the ground, blood pooling around my body while wishing the pain would be over. My father stalked over, claws raised above my head as I shut my eyes. "You are not my daughter." He snarled. "I reject you as my daughter, and I hope you die of your wounds."

With that final snarl, he brought his claws down on my head and everything went black.

…

Everything was numb. I couldn't see the sky, the sun, not even the clouds. All I remembered was Darkness attacking me and rejecting me as his daughter. I felt my head hit something and I winced, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry 'bout that Echo." A voice mumbled through my fur. Attempting to look up at my rescuer, I just simply blinked.

Ebony's eyes were silted in concentration as she dragged my scuff through branches and rocks. I felt another jolt of pain race over my legs as I hit another rock. Ebony finally stopped in a clearing with rocks everywhere, and collapsed.

I let out a small cry as I hit small pebbles. Ebony crawled next to me and lay there with me, not caring as the blood from my wounds soaked into her fur. With a groan, Ebony rolled over on her back. "Echo, I'm sorry for calling you Echokit." My sister whispered to me. I nodded and stared at the stars, tears trickling down my fur.

"I want to be called Echokit now, because we're gone from our old life. What happened to Nightmare and Darkness?" Ebony sighed and turned away. "They're gone."

My breath caught in my throat. _What? My parents, dead? _"What happened?!" Ebony looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. It was like this…"

_*Flashback*_

_Ebony ran back with Nightmare just in time to see Echo hit the ground with her blood on Darkness's claws. Nightmare let out a screech and attacked her mate. "How dare you attack our daughter?!" She snarled. Darkness growled at his mate and clawed her. "She is not my daughter, not now or ever." He snapped._

_The two fighting cats reached the end of a ravine while Ebony reached her sister. Echo's head injury was causing the silver she-cat to lose a lot of blood. Ebony turned just in time to see her mother and father lose their footing and tumble down the ravine, yowling in shock. _

"_NO!" Ebony screamed. Racing to the edge, she spotted her parents on the rocky ground, blood starting to pool around their heads. Darkness's face was consorted in fury, while Nightmare's expression was more painful with grief and anger. _

_Sobbing, Ebony ran to her sister, getting her paws sticky and wet with Echo's blood. "Please don't die!" She begged. Echo's chest faintly rose with an unspoken whisper and Ebony grabbed her sister's scruff, painfully getting to her paws._

"_I am going to make sure you do not die on me, Echo." Ebony whispered, supporting her silver sister through the trees as her head rolled limply on the ground.  
That day, Ebony made a vow to the stars that she would never let her sister get hurt or die on her watch, as the black she-cat looked at Echo with grief in her blue gaze. As she looked to the stars, she paused, certain that she spotted a star glowing brighter than the rest of them. Blinking, she looked back at the same star. _It had to be a small sign, right? _Ebony thought._

_Looking at her sister and realizing that her chest was rising more steadily, the black she-cat smiled and looked back at the heavens. "I swear, under these stars, that I will never let anything or anyone hurt Echo as long as I live, so help me when I learn better battle moves." Ebony shouted to the sky._

_Thinking to herself, Ebony realized that she and Echo were now 7 moons._

_*Flashback done*_

(Still Echo's POV)

I sniffed, listening to Ebony as she finished her story. "I hope somebody will find us. You really need those wounds treated, and soon." Worry edged my sister's tone as I stared at the stars. Suddenly a hiss startled me out of my thoughts, and me and Ebony whirled around to see a white she-cat. _**(AN: Guess who! XD)**_

She growled at us, a bundle of herbs at her paws. Her pale green eyes were wide and slightly fearful as she glared at us. "Go away rouges! This is AmethystClan territory!" Even as she shouted it, I knew she was scared. _A Clan's territory…? Weird… _

The she-cat saw me and her gaze softened. "Are you wounded?" She asked me. I blinked, and felt blood rush to my head and I simply collapsed onto the ground once more. Ebony glared at the she-cat and looked at me. "Echo, are you okay? Please be okay!" The she-cat started to unroll her bundle of herbs. "Please, I can help your friend."

Ebony snapped at the she-cat, "She is my sister! Why would you want to help us anyway?" The she-cat steadily returned Ebony's gaze. "Because I want to help my Clanmates, and she is in danger of dying. Please, just let me help your sister."

The stars buzzed around my head as I felt a pair of jaws clamp around my scruff and lifted me up. I wasn't aware of my surroundings before I blacked out again, due to lack of food, water, and the blood.

…

Whispers crowded my head as I groggily lifted my head, surprised to find myself in a den.

"This is against the warrior code!"

"Jewelstorm, calm down already."

"What are we going to do with these two rouges, Ripplestar?"  
"Everyone, please calm down and Wolfheart will figure it out!"

"Great StarClan, if this keeps up, this is going to be a Clan of rouges!"

"Shush Jewelstorm! These cats might actually want to join, and we want that!"

A growling noise came from the voice that called the Clan rouges.

"But Shimmertail! You know perfectly well that we are lake born warriors, not rouges that feed off of crow-food!"  
A scuffling noise echoed into the den.

"Stop talking about me and Echo like that! We don't eat crow-food; we eat squirrels and animals like that! Does it matter that we aren't pure warriors like you?!"

Ebony. I smiled softly as she yowled at the other voice.

A low voice, nearly hidden in the shadows, spoke up.

"The she-cat is right. We cannot afford to kidnap other Clan cats just to join AmethystClan. If these two do stay, I would like to apprentice this she-cat, as she has spirit."

"Holy StarClan Nightshadow, I haven't seen you want an apprentice like this in a while!"

"How are you doing, little one?"

It took me a second to realize the last voice was addressing me. "G-good." I stammered, worried about the voices. I spotted the white she-cat in the back of the den sorting herbs. "Well it's good to see you awake." She purred, padding over to me.

"What's your name, little one? I think it was Echo…" I nodded and the white she-cat smiled. "Well, I'm Moonsky, medicine cat of AmethystClan, if you don't mind."

I just simply tried to get to my paws, and Moonsky supported me up, eyes twinkling. "There's the way out of my den, now you can see your sister at last. She's been very worried for you."

Thanking her, I stepped into the sunlight and blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the glare. Ebony stood in the middle of the clearing shouting at a fiery red she-cat, while two black she-cats watched from the sides. A dark gray she-cat was talking urgently to a silver tom sort of looking like me.

"You think you know everything, you piece of fox dung!" My sister yowled at the other she-cat. "Jewelstorm, please stop fighting with her." One of the black she-cats pleaded. Jewelstorm snarled at the other one and turned back to Ebony.

"You should be hunted down and eaten by foxes!" The red she-cat snarled. Ebony opened her mouth-_probably to give back a sharp retort_- when she spotted me. "Echo!" She yelped, sprinting across the clearing to me.

I just smiled at her and bumped her gently. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised. Ebony smirked. "Same old Echo." She teased. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jewelstorm. "Why do you want to kill my sister?" My voice was gentle yet firm, and cats blinked at me. Jewelstorm snarled, amber eyes blazing.

"You and your sister are rouges! You deserve to die, and to not join StarClan for eternity! Dark Forest scum!" I stood there, reeling on the inside. _What? We don't kill! We're just _loners_, not rouges! _A tall gray she-cat stepped in-between us and stopped Jewelstorm with a sharp look from green eyes.

"Jewelstorm," She warned. "Stop causing up trouble, or I'll force Moonsky to give you mouse bile in your mouth until moon high." Apparently this was a horrible punishment, because the red she-cat shuddered and nodded. "Yes Wolfheart. Echo, I am sorry for calling you and Ebony names." She mumbled.

I nodded and turned to the she-cat named Wolfheart. "Thank you Wolfheart." I smiled at her. She shrugged. "Jewelstorm can be rude at times, but only if you know her, then she's really nice and sweet." I shrugged also, because I had never seen the happy side of the red she-cat.

Wolfheart started to walk off then turned and paused, smiling at me. "I sort of do hope you'll stay, Echo." She admitted. "Jewelstorm sometimes needs to be proven wrong once in a while." She padded off, leaving me to think.

Ebony raced up to me. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked me. I turned towards my sister and nodded again. My sister also paused, her pelt dusty from her scuffle with Jewelstorm. "I want to stay here."

A pause traveled through the two of us.

"What?" Ebony's voice choked. "Echo, have you seen how these cats are?! They are rude, and will not hesitate to attack." The fur along my spine bristled as I snapped back, "But maybe if they get used to us, then they won't attack immediately! We have to trust them, that's all."

Ebony sighed and looked to the medicine cat den, then to the inky black sky of the heavens. "I see you've found a home here, then. Very well. Echo, I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. I'll stay with you, and protect you. I take it you're going to be a medicine cat?"

I smiled widely and nodded. "Moonsky knows a lot about herbs, and I want to learn." I said excitedly. Ebony smiled at me. "Well then, I guess that I should call you by your new names.

Both of us whirled around to see Wolfheart smiling widely also. "Welcome to AmethystClan, Echopaw and Ebonypaw." I gasped as Ebonypaw grinned wildly. "I'm going to be a warrior!" She shouted. I smirked. "And I'm going to be a medicine cat!" I yowled to the sky.

A silver tom smiled at us. "AmethystClan will be honored to have our new medicine cat and warrior." The Clan begin to cheer for us, yowling our names. "Echopaw! Ebonypaw! Echopaw! Ebonypaw!" They cheered.

I smiled at Ebonypaw, who grinned at me. "Looks like we're gonna have a new adventure for the rest of our lives." Ebonypaw nodded and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'll always have your back. You know that, right?" I bumped her again, laughing as I did. "Of course I know that! You're my sister, and I'll always know that."

I knew that we would have a great life here in AmethystClan. Moonsky apprenticed me and for AmethystClan, I became a great medicine cat. Ebonypaw passed her warrior assessment in the first ten minutes, being trained by the greatest warrior of AmethystClan, Nightshadow. Both of us became a warrior and a medicine cat at the exact same time, proud of ourselves.

My sister became a great warrior, and I a medicine cat.

My name is Echoleaf."

…

Echoleaf finished her story with a smile. In front of her, two ginger apprentices stared at the silver medicine cat with amazement in their eyes. "Wow," one of them breathed. "That's amazing! You were once a rouge? But you're a great medicine cat now!" Echoleaf chuckled softly to herself. "Me and my sister were," She purred with amusement.

The other ginger cat, a tom, narrowed his eyes. "You didn't know your parents either? Neither did we!" Echoleaf nodded sadly. "We lost both our parents at the same time. It was horrible for me. I was nearly the exact age of a new apprentice at the time, so it was pure agony for me. At least I had my sister with me, and she helped me through it."

Paw steps echoed through the den as a black she-cat emerged from the moss barrier. "You called?" Ebonywish grinned, her blue eyes lighting up. Echoleaf chuckled at her sister and prodded her in the side. "Oh, these cruel apprentices, take them away!" She said dramatically. The two apprentices smirked at the medicine cat and pretended to attack. Echoleaf fake staggered to the entrance of the den and collapsed, laughing.

A white she-cat stuck her head inside the den. "Everything okay in here? Echoleaf, I _know _you're not giving the apprentices deathberries, right?" The silver she-cat laughed again. "Of course not Moonsky!" She exclaimed, leaping to her paws. Moonsky chuckled and padded back outside. A red she-cat appeared at the medicine cat den with a smile.

"Good morning Echoleaf!" She said happily. Echoleaf dipped her head. "Good morning Jewelstorm." Echoleaf said with a smile. Jewelstorm padded into the den eyeing the apprentices. "I was just gonna pick Blazepaw up so we could go train. Come on Blazepaw, I'll show you the leap-and-hold today!"

Blazepaw leaped up from where he sat, amber eyes glowing with excitement. "Wow! Thanks Jewelstorm!" He said happily. Jewelstorm herded the happy apprentice outside and called to Ebonywish, "Would you like to bring Dawnpaw too? It would probably work better with these hyper apprentices to help each other in training." The black she-cat nodded and poked Dawnpaw with a grin. "Let's go beat Blazepaw!" She laughed.

Dawnpaw let out a squeal of excitement and raced outside, red eyes glowing with hyperness. Ebonywish chuckled and started to pad to the entrance. Echoleaf stopped her sister, an expression on her face. "What's wrong Echoleaf?" Ebonywish asked. The silver she-cat just shook her head softly.

Concerned, Ebonywish touched her tail tip to Echoleaf's shoulder. "Echoleaf? Are you okay?" Echoleaf just smiled and gave her sister a cat hug. Ebonywish went stiff, something she learned from Nightshadow. "Um…thanks." She muttered. Echoleaf looked at her sister, happiness blazing in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ebonywish gave her sister a cat hug back. "You're welcome. Now, let's go see some apprentices attack each other!" Laughing, the two sisters raced out to watch Dawnpaw and Blazepaw fight.

One of silver, one black.

One with grass green eyes, one with the clear blue of the sky.

Their names were Echoleaf and Ebonywish.

**. . .**

**AN: Meh. Took me a while to type it XD Gosh, this was the longest one yet! Dannnnng. o3o** I** feel happy now o3o I have almost reached 4,000 words! :D WOO! XD 24 more words :D**

**Ummmm….um….**

**Urm…**

**I like pie! :D  
So….review please! It will make Echoleaf's heart happy.**

**4,000 words! WOO HOO! Sisters forever :D Peace out~ Wolfy **


	12. Ally? Or Enemy?

**AN: I got nothing. On with the review answers! **

_**Leopardy: **_**Well let's ask her, shall we? XD *Echoleaf: Yush, it made me happy :3* So, question answered! o3o Ohyush, 4,000 words. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

_**xXSableheartXx: **_**Why thank you! :3 **__

**. . .**

The tension in the air was thrilling. Two rows of furious warriors lined up across from each other, waiting for the call to attack. A proud, feathery gray she-cat stepped from the moor's side and growled at a snarling gray and brown tom. "So, Oakstar, you agree with this? You would rather shed your warrior's blood over this land, and slaughter innocent lives?"

Oakstar lashed his tail. "Only if you're thieving warriors don't do the same, Featherstar!" The leader of WindClan narrowed her clear blue eyes and nodded. "Very well, Oakstar. ThunderClan will suffer under my warrior's claws."

Oakstar let out a yowl and leaped into battle. "ThunderClan, fight these warriors!" The warriors of ThunderClan leaped into the WindClan battle line, and the two Clans let out howls of fury.

A young WindClan warrior, by the name of Goldenfeather, watched with fear as her Clanmates attacked ThunderClan. Shaking, the pale golden she-cat backed up. _I've only been a new warrior for less than two moons! Does Featherstar have rabbit fluff in her brain? I can't fight!_

Hearing a snarl, Goldenfeather ducked as a black she-cat flew over her head. "Oh, so you think your just gonna leave your Clanmates to die, huh?" The she-cat spat. "Well, you won't get away from ThunderClan's best warrior!"

Shrieking, Goldenfeather barely dodged the blow to her head. "Stop it! I'm just a new warrior!" The she-cat smirked. "I can see the kit fluff still on you." She taunted. Scrambling to her paws, Goldenfeather narrowed her grass green eyes and pounced on the ThunderClan warrior.

The black she-cat let out a shriek as she was tackled. As her golden paws touched black fur, the WindClan she-cat was startled to _also _feel kit fur. "You're just a new warrior too!" Goldenfeather let out a startled meow. The she-cat glared at her with rage in her emerald green eyes and tackled Goldenfeather. "Oh yeah? We're enemies, so I'm going to have to kill you!"

The golden she-cat let out a gasp and threw the other warrior off. Leaping forward, Goldenfeather hooked her claws gently on the other she-cat's leg and tugged. Her leg gave way and the warrior fell down the slope of a hill with a startled yowl. Goldenfeather leaped after her, determination shining in her eyes.

The other she-cat was coughing, her green eyes clouded over. Goldenfeather leaped next to the she-cat and she jumped, letting out a furious mew. "Fine! You defeated me. Now you have the right to kill me." Lifting her neck, the she-cat waited for the killing blow.

Nothing came.

The ThunderClan she-cat was startled when Goldenfeather brushed her long tail over the other's back. "First off, I'm not going to kill you. Second, what's your name?"

The black she-cat was surprised to hear that Goldenfeather wouldn't kill her. "Y-you're not going to kill me?" The WindClan warrior shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Anyways, I'm Goldenfeather. What's your name?" Tilting her head, the black she-cat gave a soft smile. "My name is Shadowbreeze."

The golden she-cat cocked her head to the side, confusion glowing in her eyes. "Isn't that a mix of a ShadowClan and a WindClan name?" Shadowbreeze shrugged. "I dunno. My mother abandoned me when I was a kit along with my sister…at least, I think I had a sister. But I remember that my name was Shadow and my sister was Golden. Sorta like you…"

Goldenfeather also shrugged, remembering her past life. "I was also abandoned. I was a loner kit and…" She faltered, eyes wide with shock. "I had a sister named Shadow."

Dead silence filled the slope area where the two warriors crouched on.

"Holy StarClan. Shadowbreeze, you're my sister!" Goldenfeather exclaimed. Eyes wide, the ThunderClan warrior backed up. "I'm a sister to a rivaling Clan warrior? Then that means I'm doing treason with another warrior! We're still enemies!" She hissed.

Goldenfeather froze, her green eyes unblinking. "I thought we would be allies or something like that…" Her sister cut her off, hissing. "No! We are _not _allies, or anything! You might be my sister, but you will never be my ally!"

Lowering her eyes, the golden she-cat sighed and turned away. "Alright then, Shadowbreeze. If you ever need help from your sister, just know that WindClan will never help you, as you are not my ally. Okay?"

Shadowbreeze watched as her sister padded away, tail and ears low back to the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. Not knowing what she was doing, the black she-cat sprang forward. "Goldenfeather, wait! I didn't mean it! It's just Clan instinct to say that to another warrior."

Twisting around, Goldenfeather stared at her sister. "You mean, you actually didn't mean it? Are you serious?" Shadowbreeze nodded and nuzzled her sister. "You are my baby sister, and I will never let you get hurt, ever! Do you understand me?" Goldenfeather grinned and pushed Shadowbreeze. "Yes, mommy," Goldenfeather smirked.

Shadowbreeze let out a fake growl and tackled the golden she-cat. "I ain't your mommy!" She laughed. The two rolled together in a playful fight until Shadowbreeze realized something. "Holy StarClan! Goldenfeather, we forgot about the battle!"

Gasping, the WindClan she-cat leaped to her paws with Shadowbreeze right behind. "We're probably too late! We spent too much time out here!" Goldenfeather shrieked. The two flew out of the field they had played in and raced to where the battle happened, dread filling their bodies. _What if we're too late? _Goldenfeather thought.

Nervousness pricking her pelt, the young warrior put on more speed and burst ahead of Shadowbreeze. Grumbling silently, Shadowbreeze muttered, "Show off." Giggling slightly, Goldenfeather felt the wind through her fur and to her, it felt like her paws were being carried off the ground.

The two reached the earlier battle grounds and drew in a shocked breath. "Great StarClan," Shadowbreeze breathed. "Look at all the damage!" Below them was a bloodied clearing with a couple bodies of cats. Oakstar and Featherstar stood face-to-face, hissing at each other. "You took our warrior!" Featherstar roared. Oakstar spat in her face and swiped at her. "You did the same! Now I am missing a valuable warrior for ThunderClan!"

"It is the same for WindClan. Now return Goldenfeather!" Featherstar yowled. Oakstar growled. "I don't know where she is! You must return Shadowbreeze, or we will rage war on WindClan!" Goldenfeather, who had been watching horrified while on the hill, couldn't take it anymore and leaped down, yowling, "No! Shadowbreeze and I are safe! No one took us!"

Shadowbreeze ran down beside her sister and panted with the energy wasted. Ignoring her black furred sister, Goldenfeather leaped in-between the two furious leaders. "Goldenfeather? Are you okay?" Featherstar asked her warrior. Oakstar narrowed his gaze at Shadowbreeze. "Did those mange pelts hurt you?"

Both sisters shook their heads no and glanced at each other. "Featherstar, there's something I should tell you. I just found this out today, so please don't be mad." Goldenfeather whispered. Featherstar cocked her head to the side, confused. "Go on, Goldenfeather. What is it?"

The young warrior shivered with fear and turned to Shadowbreeze, who gave her an encouraging smile. Dipping her head, Goldenfeather turned back to the leader of WindClan. "Featherstar, I and Shadowbreeze are sisters."

Crickets sounded in the woods. Oakstar and Featherstar stared at the two warriors, who shifted their paws. "And we've decided to become allies…" Shadowbreeze mumbled. Goldenfeather shot her a swift glance and turned back to her leader. Featherstar's mouth was open, while Oakstar looked shocked. "Y-you…sisters…ThunderClan…what?!" Featherstar gasped.

The two looked at each other and nodded as one. Oakstar groaned and turned to the feathery gray leader, his muscles tensing. "What do we do? Do we give up one of them to go to another Clan, or do we exile them?" The two sisters let out shocked gasps, while Featherstar narrowed her eyes. "Oakstar, we will _not _exile warriors because of their blood. They can stay in their Clans, or join each other in a Clan together. Goldenfeather, Shadowbreeze, what will it be?"

Goldenfeather gulped before looking at Shadowbreeze with scared green eyes. Shadowbreeze narrowed her green eyes before thinking to herself, _If join WindClan, I'll always be different since I can't run well. If Goldenfeather joins ThunderClan, she'll never get used to it on account of her running and not used to the undergrowth. I guess that leaves me with one choice…_

Facing her leader, Shadowbreeze said determinedly, "We will stay in our own Clans." Goldenfeather blinked before smiling. Featherstar and Oakstar faced each other, sighed, and nodded. "Very well. But only on one condition: That neither of you stay allies unless we fight combined, as StarClan warriors, or at Gatherings. That is it."

The two nodded again and winked as Oakstar turned away. _Oh, we'll always be allies, even in battle. _Shadowbreeze smirked and thought mentally. Goldenfeather nodded at her sister with a grin and turned back to Featherstar. "Come on," The WindClan said. "Let's go home."

Padding off, Goldenfeather twisted her head around to look for her black furred sister. Shadowbreeze was calmly looking at her with slanted green eyes. Raising her paw in a salute, Goldenfeather raced off into WindClan with Featherstar.

Shadowbreeze watched her sister go with a smile on her face. _Allies forever, in life and in death. Goodbye Goldenfeather, see ya soon! _Laughing silently, Shadowbreeze flew off behind Oakstar.

**. . .**

**AN: Yay! Sisterly bond! :D**

**I seem to have a lot of sister stuff in my stories e.e Wolfheart and Nightshadow, Shadowbreeze and Goldenfeather, Wintergaze and Summerlight, Springflower and Autumnfall, Snowtail and Iceshine, ummm…that's all I think of right now. XD **

**Ripplepelt/star and Moonsky, Dawnfire and Blazefur, Darkblaze and Nightshadow, and Rainwing and Midnightshine all have that brotherly/sisterly bond too. :3 Okay then! **

**See ya next time with Summerlight and Wintergaze! :D ~Wolfy**


	13. Destined

**AN: I'm back! And so soon too; I'm proud of myself xD**

**Le review answers! :D **

_**Leopardy: **_**You are my favorite reviewer by farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr XD And yes, these two are the same Summerlight and Winterstar. But Winter ain't a leader xD**

**Umm, lemme think…oh yeah! This has Summerlight and Wintergaze, with Springflower and Autumnfall later on. Woo!**

**I added an OC in there that is rightfully mine, but she's not the character for Destined. If any of y'all find her, kudos to you and you get a Summerlight plushie!**

**Also, was there a Brightsky in Crookedstar's Promise? I think there was. This name was the first I thought of, so I didn't intend to copy it.  
. . .**

A shriek of agony rose into the air, followed by a little cry. A multicolored she-cat gritted her teeth in pain and cried out again as a ripple of pain struck her stomach. The young mother was kitting, and the medicine cat was nowhere to be seen.

Another shriek brought the RockClan medicine cat apprentice racing in. Spotting the queen, the apprentice gasped, "Brightsky! You're kitting!" Brightsky hissed in pain and whispered, "Help me, Streampaw. Please, help me!"

Streampaw widened her large blue eyes and ran outside. A heartbeat later, the little medicine cat apprentice appeared with a huge stick. Brightsky muttered her thanks and grabbed the stick, contractions making her flinch.

Streampaw settled herself by the queen, tensed. Moments later, Brightsky let out a howl of agony and Steampaw leaped up. "That's it, Brightsky! Just push!" Heaving, the queen shoved with all her might and a little white kit slithered onto the moss piled beneath Brightsky. A few seconds passed and a pure black kit slid out.

Panting, Brightsky reached forward and trembled with excitement. Sniffing her kits, Brightsky smiled at them. Streampaw observed them with interest. "Two she-kits!" She exclaimed. "What will you call them, Brightsky?"

The black and white queen looked at them, then smiled. "I'll call the white one Winterkit, and the other one Summerkit." Streampaw smiled with pride. "Those are lovely names Brightsky-"

Streampaw gasped and fell forward, her whiskers sticking out. _"That one! The one with darkness in her heart! Her aura will destroy the Clan! The other will save it. Who to save, who to die?"_

Brightsky gasped and held her kits close. _Darkness in her heart? She means pelt! That means…_ The queen glared at young Summerkit, who mewled for milk. Turning back to Winterkit, she fed the young she-kit milk. "Summerkit is scum to me!" She growled. "She's going to destroy the Clan, not my precious Winterkit!" Summerkit cried again but Brightsky ignored it, instead picking up Winterkit and padding to the other side of the nursery.

"Dark Forest blood!" She snarled. Streampaw opened her mouth but no noise came out. "But-" The medicine cat apprentice cut herself off.There was no use fighting with a queen, Streampaw reminded herself. Dusting her blue pelt off, Streampaw fled with a whimper.

Little Summerkit mewled again for milk, in which her mother refused with a growl. "Go away, worthless she-kit!" Brightsky spat, trembling. "You don't deserve to live!" Summerkit let out a wail and burrowed her face into the moss. Brightsky ignored her kit and whispered to Winterkit, "Your horrible sister is weird. Maybe this is how she's going to destroy the Clan, or whatever her plan is."

Summerkit mewed again and rolled over on her back, lying limp. The queen ignored her kit, instead whispering soothing words to her other daughter. Winterkit let out a small cry and turned towards her black furred sister, eyes shut tight.

Reaching forward carefully, Brightsky leaned towards Winterkit and picked her up by the scruff. Setting the little white kit on the moss, she picked up Summerkit and nearly hurled her out of the nursery. "Stay out!" She spat, bristling with rage. "Keep that horrible kit away from me!"

Streampaw padded back in to see the little kit outside on the dusty leaf-fall ground. Eyes wide, she reached forward to sniff the kit. "Don't worry Summerkit; I've got a plan for you. It involves not dying just because of a prophecy. Is that okay with you?"

Summerkit let out a small mew and struggled to blink open her eyes. Streampaw waited patiently before the kit could open them. When Summerkit opened her eyes, leaf green emerald eyes stared back at Streampaw, challenging the sky blue of Streampaw's eyes.

The medicine cat apprentice smiled down at Summerkit, then picked her up. "We know that you're not the one to destroy us, right? Prophecies always have a double meaning. I'll keep you safe, I swear to StarClan."

By then, RockClan had already started to wake up. The leader, a proud, young tom named Shadestar, was yawning as he appeared from his den. His apprentice, a she-cat named Lilypaw, padded to the nursery. Streampaw winced just as her mentor Mudfoot came back from the Moonpool for half-moon.

Since Brightsky was so close to kitting, Mudfoot had to leave Streampaw behind to help the queen out. The little medicine cat apprentice tensed as Lilypaw squealed and raced out, her eyes wide. "Brightsky kitted!" The cream apprentice announced. "She has a kit!"

Yowls of congratulations were echoed around the clearing. But one small voice rose above the rest.

"Wait! Brightsky's lying! She has two kits!" Streampaw yowled. Shadestar's head snapped towards the multicolored queen, who had picked up Winterkit and was showing her off to Lilypaw. The little white kit had opened her eyes, showing off a frosty blue in comparison to Summerkit's emerald green.

Brightsky turned around, her turquoise eyes blazing. "Who said that? I only have one kit!" The crowd of cats who had surrounded Winterkit drifted apart to see Streampaw, her silver/blue fur bristling.

Shadestar hesitated. "What do you mean, Streampaw? I believe Brightsky only has one, like she said." Streampaw hissed in anger. "I was there at the kitting! There was two, but there was…a problem, and Brightsky threw her second kit out! Summerkit is right here!"

Streampaw set the black she-kit down on the ground. Summerkit looked up at Streampaw with dazzling emeralds. As Streampaw looked down at the kit, a mist clouded her mind. The medicine cat apprentice gasped in surprise as a vision covered her eyes.

_A much older Summerkit was in the middle of a field. She seemed to be talking in a low voice to a brown she-cat. The she-cat tensed and murmured something. Summerkit's head shot up and whipped around at the woods. _

_A proud, white she-cat appeared with another cowering she-cat by her side. The white she-cat's dazzling blue gaze swept across the moorland, only to stop at the older Summerkit. Summerkit growled and crouched down. "It's Wintergaze." The brown she-cat hissed. _

_Winterkit- or Wintergaze in this vision – gave a cocky grin, her eyes burning holes in Summerkit's soul. The brown she-cat whimpered, "Summerlight? What are we going to do?"_

So that'll be Summerkit's name when she becomes a warrior, _Streampaw realized. _

_Summerlight unsheathed her claws and turned to the other she-cat. "Autumnfall, this battle is between me and Wintergaze. I want you to get Springflower and get out of here, you hear me?" Autumnfall hesitated, her strange multicolor eyes glowing with fear. "I hear you, Summerlight. Save RockClan for me."_

The vision faded faster than Streampaw had imagined. Leaping to her paws, she figured out her mini prophecy. _This is the truth! Summerlight doesn't destroy RockClan, Wintergaze does! I have the savior of my Clan at my paws!_

Shaking her head to get rid of the clouds, Streampaw gasped as cats hissed at Summerkit. Insults were hurled at the black furred she-kit.

"Destroyer!"

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Scum from the Dark Forest!"

"Destined to destroy the Clan!"

Streampaw's eyes went wide, and she covered Summerkit from RockClan. "Stop it! She's not the one to destroy us, Winterkit is!"

All heads turned towards Brightsky and Winterkit, who were calmly watching the yowling. Brightsky bristled. "What? Don't look at me, get that kit!"

The warriors padded forward, claws outstretched. Streampaw shrieked in fear as they surrounded her. Picking up Summerkit roughly, she hurled the kit through the air. Squeaking, Summerkit got to her paws. "Run Summerkit!" Streampaw yowled. "Run for your life!"

Cocking her head, Summerkit blinked at Streampaw and was startled when an aging elder picked her up and ran to the hills. The elder, known as Ivyfrost, huffed as her knees begun to give out. "I know many things, and yet I know this: You are not the one to destroy RockClan, I'm sure of it."

Summerkit looked at the elder with wide eyes. "M-momma?" She mewed. Ivyfrost smiled at her. "No, little one, but I'll be taking care of you for moons till you become a warrior. StarClan has shown me that it is _my _destiny to keep you safe until the time is right." Ivyfrost picked her up and padded to a den. "This is called moss…"

_Moons later_

Summerpaw was restless as she waited for her foster mother. Ivyfrost finally appeared, her bones showing through her white and golden pelt. "Summerpaw, the most amazing apprentice ever. It is time for you to become a warrior, my little one." She croaked.

Summerpaw dipped her head, emeralds glimmering with pride. "Thank you, Mother." She meowed respectably. Ivyfrost paused, struggling to reach a low rock in front of Summerpaw.

Huffing, the extremely old elder clawed her way up the rock and opened her mouth. "Summerpaw. As your foster mother, I am so proud of you for making it this far. Even as we speak, your sisters could be getting their warrior names."

When Summerpaw was younger, Ivyfrost had taken her to see Streampaw, now Streamleaf. The medicine cat had told her that her _real _mother, Brightsky, had given birth to two more kits. Both brown, named Autumnkit and Springkit.

Winterkit turned into Winterpaw, then into a strong warrior named Wintergaze. Autumnpaw and Springpaw might already be warriors for all Summerpaw could figure out. Ivyfrost continued.

"And now, I will give you your warrior ceremony." The white and golden she-cat rumbled. Tipping her head back, Ivyfrost called out, "I, Ivyfrost, former warrior and elder of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon Summerpaw. She has trained so hard under your command, and I ask that you make her a warrior for her destiny. Summerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to save the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Summerpaw dipped her head. "I do, Ivyfrost!" She yowled. Ivyfrost purred in amusement. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Summerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Summerlight. May StarClan grant you a safe journey, and may you use your skills and cunning as a warrior to keep you safe."

Summerlight bowed her head. "I will, Mother." She vowed. Ivyfrost relaxed and slid off the rock. "Then _my _destiny is done, and I can rest in peace." She murmured.

Summerlight gasped. "What!? You're going to die?!" Ivyfrost dipped her head. "Of course, Summerlight. I am very old and I want to die in peace, knowing I trained the Clan's savior. Goodbye Summerlight. Save the Clan from Wintergaze's wrath…"

_**(A/N: I'm rushing through the story…DX I'm sorry! But I need to finish this oneshot, and fast too. I have a good reason. Just wait and see.)**_

Summerlight stood on a grassy field with Autumnfall next to her. Summerlight's little sister shivered, her brown and red pelt fluffing out. "Great StarClan, you would think that today would be all sunny and perfect, not cold and rainy." Autumnfall grumbled.

Summerlight said nothing, trying to peer into the trees for her sister. When Summerlight had returned to RockClan, only Autumnfall and Streamleaf welcomed her. Springflower – then only Springpaw – had stayed with Wintergaze and turned her back on Summerlight.

The two had teamed up, plotting to take out Wintergaze and Springflower. They were currently waiting for them, ready to end the feud at last.

Suddenly, a twig cracked and Autumnfall tensed. A white shape fluttered in the trees and the brown she-cat whispered, "It's her."

Wintergaze emerged, pride lighting her eyes. Springflower cowered next to her, shifting her paws on the ground.

Autumnfall whimpered. "Summerlight, what are we going to do?"

Summerlight unsheathed her claws and turned to the other she-cat. "Autumnfall, this battle is between me and Wintergaze. I want you to get Springflower and get out of here, you hear me?" Autumnfall hesitated, her strange red, orange, and yellow eyes glowing with fear. "I hear you, Summerlight. Save RockClan for me."

Autumnfall ran across the field and yanked Springflower from Wintergaze's grip. Hissing, she raced back into the forest with her sister by her side.

Wintergaze chuckled. "Trying not to let your baby sister get hurt?" She taunted. Summerlight hissed in fury. "This ends now, Wintergaze! The prophecy decides who wins here, and who dies."

The white she-cat smirked. "You're right, Summerlight. This ends NOW!"

On the last yowl, Wintergaze propelled herself into the air and tackled Summerlight.

Claws slashed against each other in the clearing. Blood begun to trickle down both she-cat's pelts. Summerlight threw herself at Wintergaze and they rolled down a hill, black after white. They created the yin-tang symbol while rolling down, making the battle harder to see.

A cat's yowl pierced the air, making the hidden Autumnfall and Springflower flinch. "What's going on?" Springflower whispered.

There was a rustle, then a growl. Summerlight stood over a bleeding Wintergaze, her gaze weary. Her emerald eyes shone with exhaustion and sadness.

Wintergaze's bright blue gaze was furious, outraged even. Lashing out, Summerlight slashed Wintergaze's neck open. The white she-cat looked confused, before her vision clouded over. Summerlight dropped to the ground before passing out.

Autumnfall and Springflower crawled out to bury their sister, then sat next to Summerlight.

Above them, the stars never seemed to glow so bright.

**. . .**

**A/N: That. Sucked. Mousedung. ._. This is possibly my worst chapter EVER! I needed more time, but my deadline is approaching and I'm finding it harder to have time to type. **

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter was horrible. *Sad face* And I didn't put thought and detail into this. I was lacking very much. **

**Brightsky probably died from old age or something. :P**

**Ivyfrost died from old age, obviously. **

**Streamleaf probably stayed the RockClan med cat.**

**RockClan was mostly killed by Wintergaze. Other cats lived. **

**Yes, you can flame me for this chapter. It sucked. **

**The next one, **_**Trust**_**, featuring Dawnfire and Blazefur, will be effing short. The reason? I have a grand finale for The Beginning of the End, and it's SOOOOOOOOOOOO good. XD But very long.**

**So…time for me to sleep. :P**

**Good night, peeps. The Wolfster, out!**

**~Wolfy**


	14. Trust

**A/N: I'm back after my failed chapter with **_**Destined**_**. :L **

**This one is going to be **_**very **_**short, by the way. I couldn't think of anything for this, anyways. XD**

_**Leopardy:**_** Aw, a flame. XD Kidding! Lol, getting hard to separate Winterstar and Wintergaze? HA! Summerlight is still nice, ya know. That's not really her back story with her sisters. Hmm, maybe I should write a story with all the characters back stories… **

**Oh, and for a while, maybe even a **_**long **_**while, I won't be able to answer to PMs or something. Reason?**

**Some idiot took my phone and iPod. -.- I'm going to hurt someone. Badly. At least a girl that I know returned it to me, saying that the person needed someone else to crack my iPod code. SUCKERS! **

**One more chapter after this! :D **

**. . .**

Paw steps splashed through puddles. A ginger she-cat puffed as she pushed herself to her limit of running, her breath labored as she ran. _StarClan, is this really how my life is going to end? _She asked herself annoyed.

The ginger she-cat named Dawnfire struggled to keep running from the huge badger chasing her. _It's not my fault I fell on one of its cubs! _She grumbled, still annoyed. Her fiery red eyes widened in shock as she realized the rock beneath her paws started to give way to a cliff.

Her screech rang through the air as she tumbled off. The badger behind her bellowed in surprise and sailed off the steep edge. Dawnfire clung onto a small rock as she dangled hundreds of fox-lengths above a roaring river.

"Help!" She cried, her tail swishing back and forth. "Someone, please help me!"

Nearby, a ginger tom looking like Dawnfire was sniffing around some marigold plants. "Hmm…looks like this will do!" He said happily. Plucking them from the stem, he pricked his ears, only to hear a faint cry.

Dropping the plant, the tom realized what it was. "Whoa! Someone's stuck on River Falls!" Dashing forward, the tom picked up speed and raced onwards to Dawnfire's cry.

Meanwhile, Dawnfire was attempting to swing herself onto a larger rock to steady herself. "Almost…there…" She gasped. Her claws slipped and Dawnfire shrieked again.

Two muscular ginger paws caught her own, and Dawnfire looked up in shock. Fiery pools of amber stared into her crimson red, and they blinked. "Who…are you?" Dawnfire whispered. The tom straightened. "I'm Blaze. But right now, we've got to get you outta here!"

The rock Dawnfire was hanging onto groaned beneath the two cat's weight, and Blaze realized what he had to do. Swallowing, he turned back to Dawnfire.

"Miss whatever your name is, you need to trust me on this. Please, it's for our sake." Blaze pleaded. Dawnfire blinked and nodded. "My name is Dawnfire, and what do you need to do?" Blaze winced.

"I need you to let go." He mumbled. Dawnfire nearly slipped out of Blaze's grasp. "What?! Are you crazy!?" She hissed.

Blaze shook his head slowly, the sunset catching his ginger fur and setting it to fire. Narrowing her eyes, Dawnfire hissed, "Why? Won't it kill us both, bird-brain?"

Blaze shook his head again. "If you let go, we would tumble down River Falls into the river. I could help you swim to shore, and we would be safe. If you don't let go in about…3 minutes, the rock will break free and send us down the gorge the hard way. We might be smashed to pieces by the rock, carried too fast by the current, or killed before we hit the water." He explained simply.

Dawnfire stared at him before nodding. "Alright then. So…I just…let go?" She whimpered. Blaze swallowed. "Yeah. Then just angle your body so you hit the water with your paws outstretched. It will help, trust me!"

The ginger she-cat also swallowed. "I trust you, Blaze. On count of 3?" She asked. Blaze loosened his claws. "1…2…3!"

Blaze let go and for a moment, watching Dawnfire's surprised expression before she screamed, falling over the cliff. "BLAZE!" She screamed. The tom took a quick breath, and leaped after Dawnfire.

The wind rushed through the ginger she-cat's fur. Still screaming, Dawnfire plummeted down River Falls. Remembering what Blaze had told her, she angled her body so she would hit it paws first.

Tiny droplets of water splashed against her fur, proving the height from the cliff was so great that the fall actually had the water moving upwards against Dawnfire's fur.

Spotting the white, frothy waters of the waterfall and river, Dawnfire waited for impact.

_SPLASH!_

The ginger she-cat sank underwater, her fur slightly weighted down by the water. Another splash above her told her that Blaze had entered with her. A strong jaw grasped her scruff and hurled her to the surface. Spluttering, Dawnfire surfaced with her crimson eyes wide with shock.

Blaze appeared next to her, swimming strongly in the water. "Are you okay, Dawnfire?" He asked, his amber eyes glimmering with concern. The she-cat nodded.

Tiny bits of rock hit the water, sending minor waves over the cats' heads. Blaze went tense, slowly looking up. "Dawnfire? We need to get out of here." She tilted her head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Bigger pieces of rock hit the water. "Yep. We're gonna be crushed." Blaze sighed. Dawnfire's eyes went huge and she jumped through the water. "Blaze! What do we do?"

The tom observed the water, watching the shadows. _Is that what I think it is…? _With a gasp, he leaped forward through the water. _It is! Dawnfire has to trust me on this._

Turning back to Dawnfire, Blaze asked, "Dawnfire? I need you to trust me again." She nodded slowly. "What are you going to do?"

He met her eyes with determination shining in them. "I'm going to save our lives, but you're not going to like how I do it." The she-cat smirked. "Try me."

Blaze laughed. "Alright then! Hold your breath when I say so." Dawnfire looked confused, then gasped. "Wait! You're gonna-"

"Now, Dawnfire! Hold your breath!" Blaze yowled. Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs with air.

Leaping forward, Blaze jumped on top of Dawnfire and sent her rapidly sinking through the river. The ginger she-cat felt her mind scream in surprise, and forced herself to stay calm. A dark, cavernous hole appeared in the gloom, and Dawnfire attempted to swim towards the hole.

A ginger muzzle grabbed Dawnfire's scruff again and dragged her to the cavern. She was beginning to doubt Blaze's judgment – and ideas – since she was running out of air.

Her vision started to go black, and Dawnfire felt lightheaded. Her mind screamed in fear as she officially ran out of air. Blaze felt her scruff go slack, and he begun to panic. _No! Dawnfire, don't give up on me!_

That was when Dawnfire let the blackness go over her mind, and she passed out.

…

A mutter brought her back form the blackness of her conscience.  
"Dawnfire? Are you okay?" a voice asked her. She coughed and nodded, hacking up water. "Blaze? Is that you?" Dawnfire murmured.

The voice chuckled. "Yes Dawnfire, it's me. We're safe from those rocks and the river. I got you and pulled you to a safe area."

Struggling to get to her paws, the she-cat rasped, "Are _you _okay, Blaze? I feel horrible that I didn't ask you if you were okay." Blaze shook his slightly wet fur, feeling it start to poof out around him. It was warm, sunhigh already approaching the two cats.

"It's okay, Dawnfire. I'm more concerned for you rather than me." Blaze blushed, the sun making a golden halo surround his body. Dawnfire got to her paws, staggering before she was able to stand up correctly.

"Blaze, thank you so much for saving me. I shouldn't have doubted you with your crazy plans to save my life." Reaching forward, Dawnfire pressed her nose to Blaze's cheek.

Blaze flushed, his cheeks reddening. Dawnfire smiled sadly. "I have to go now, Blaze. Thank you for saving my life again." With a sigh, she turned around and begun to pad away, her ginger tail low in the dirt.

Watching her walk away from him, leaving his life forever, was when Blaze snapped.

He raced forward, no other thoughts on his mind except for love. Blaze bowled Dawnfire over and suddenly pressed his nose to her's. She gasped, her eyes going huge. "B-blaze?!" She blinked.

Blaze had his eyes shut tight, so not to see the startled look in Dawnfire's eyes. After a few seconds, Blaze got off her and looked away, ashamed at what he'd done. "Blaze." Dawnfire said his name gently, an emotion flickering in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dawnfire. I had grown to love you since I saw you fall over River Falls. I don't know why, I just did. Can you please forgive me?" Blaze murmured. Dawnfire laughed, her joyful smile sending waves of happiness through the ginger tom.

"There's no need to forgive you, Blaze. I trusted you, and I still do. Let's get out of here, okay?" She smiled. Blaze purred and twined his tail with her's.

The two began to walk off, happiness and love nearly glowing off their pelts. The sun had never seemed so bright to the two mates, and they were certain that for the rest of their lives, they could trust each other.

Love sealing their bounds.

**. . .**

**AN: Woo! One more chapter! XD**

**O.O I just realized, how long The Beginning of the End is. Crap…**

**Eh, whatever. Just another day in the life of Wolfy! See ya next week for the final chapter! **

**~Wolfy**


	15. The Beginning of the End

**AN: *In creepy stalker voice* I'm BAAAAAACK! For the final ending! YAY! By the way, this is gonna be LOOOOONG! **

_**Leopardy: My iPod is okay. XD Pssh, I'm freaking awesome! Backstories? Mkay then. I'll start thinking about it. :3**_

**I think you'll be surprised at the end of it. I was, even when I wrote out the ending itself and edited it. **

**This is with all 33 of my characters. And yes, I added some new ones too. *Whistles innocently* Powers are also included in here.**

**Check today's date. ;D This is why I chose to update on this day, and the title of this chapter explains it.**

**This actually is my most popular story. But all good things must come to an end, right?**

**. . . **

(December 19th, 2012)

A crescent moon floated in the leaf-bare sky. Below it, a Twoleg nest with reddish walls glowed with a white light. Inside, a Twoleg family watched in horror as another Twoleg spoke gibberish on a glowing, black box.

Unknown to the Twolegs, a white she-cat stared in astonishment and horror at the box. The Twoleg was saying things like, "…National emergency…evacuate towns…horrible and strange weather…" Gulping, the she-cat stumbled to her paws and ran off into the night.

The wind rushing through her fur, the she-cat panted in exhaustion as she pelted forward, anxious to reach the camp. _I have to warn them! _Eventually, she came upon a large cave full of bright purple amethysts.

Not caring who was watching her, the she-cat never heard the warning growl from the shadows. A brownish shape flew through the air, its light brown eyes lighting up in excitement. The she-cat shrieked as the other one tackled her.

Another growl signaled the arrival of another cat. A proud black she-cat stepped from the trees, her blue eyes boring holes into the white one's soul. "Nightshadow!" The white she-cat panted. Nightshadow narrowed her eyes.

"Hawkpath, release her." She commanded. The brown she-cat dipped her head and stepped back. Nightshadow's paws were curling with black mist, implying she actually was hiding in the shadows.

The warrior of AmethystClan looked down at the white she-cat. "Sorry. I forgot that you were on a mission and that I was training Hawkpath how to guard the camp at night." The she-cat nodded.

"So, was your mission successful, Iceshine?" Nightshadow rumbled. Iceshine hesitated, her mouth open. "In a way, yes but no. It's bad news, Nightshadow. We need a Clan meeting for this one."

Nightshadow and Hawkpath exchanged a glance, then nodded. "Is it really that important to call the _entire _Clan?" Hawkpath asked, her light amber eyes catching the moonlight. Iceshine nodded, her turquoise eyes serious.

"This news just sealed AmethystClan's fate."

…

The rocky clearing for AmethystClan was full of cats, mutterings catching the edge of the clearing. A tall silver tom stood on top of glittering rock, Iceshine by his side.

Four she-cats stood next to each other, leaves, snow, flowers, and a bit of summer heat swirling around them. Two ginger cats stared up at the silver tom, fire crackling at their paws. Nightshadow stood in the shadows, only her blue eyes shining in the dark. A few feet away stood a midnight black tom with pure black eyes. Only the silver flecks in his eyes proved he was there.

The silver tom – Ripplestar – nodded to Iceshine, his pale green eyes shining with warmth. "Well, Iceshine? What did your mission prove about the strange movements of Twolegs?"

Iceshine gulped and faced the crowd of cats. "Well," she said meekly. A cat yowled from the back, "Speak up Iceshine! We can't hear you!" Iceshine whimpered just as Wolfheart appeared next to the white she-cat. "Alright Iceshine. Just tell me what happened, and I'll tell the Clan."

Iceshine nodded and whispered into Wolfheart's ear about the news. Her emerald green eyes went huge and she gasped. Iceshine dipped her head and leaped off the Amethyst Rock.

Wolfheart turned to the crowd, shock glowing in her eyes. "She…" The warrior faltered, shaking her head. "According to Iceshine, the reason all the Twolegs are leaving is because the world is going to end."

Silence fell, only to be shattered by angry yowls.

"Liar!"

"Iceshine is lying!"

"Someone actually find out the truth!"

"HOLD IT!" Nightshadow roared. Everyone stopped and froze, fear lighting up their eyes. "Maybe she is telling the truth! You know what she can do! She's the only Clan cat that can read and understand Twolegs, remember?"

Most of the cats nodded in agreement. Ripplestar turned to Iceshine. "Iceshine, what is today's…date?" The white she-cat thought to herself.

"The last time I checked a calendar at a Twoleg house…umm…today is December 19th, of 2012." Ripplestar swallowed.

"And what did the Twoleg say about the day of the world ending or something? Any 'dates'?" Iceshine nodded.

"They say on December 21th the world is going to end." She whispered.

AmethystClan went silent. The stars glittered above them, showing no emotion from the skies. Ripplestar's gaze flickered to Moonsky and Echoleaf, who were looking shocked. Ebonywish, Shadowbreeze, and Midnightshine looked furious.

The two newest recruits into AmethystClan, Hawkpath and Dewleap, looked confused as they spotted their new Clan slightly panicking.

The oldest cat in the Dark Forest was sitting only feet from StarClan's messenger, who was sitting down calmly on the ground. Mystery and Dreamwhisper glanced at each other, then back at the stars.

Dreamwhisper got up and nodded at Mystery. "Ripplestar!" Her clear voice rang through the air, and everyone whirled around to her. The AmethystClan leader narrowed his eyes at her.

"What has StarClan said, Dreamwhisper?" Ivyfrost shouted from the back. Dreamwhisper flicked her ears. "StarClan did not expect this, but I am allowed to take some cats to StarClan to escape the end of the world."

Wolfheart's eyes went huge and she asked, "Can't you take all of us?"

Dreamwhisper winced. "No. I can only take the medicine cat and apprentice."

Moonsky and Echoleaf looked at each other, then looked back at Dreamwhisper.

Mystery was staring at Nightshadow. Padding up to her, the misty cat whispered, "Nightshadow. I can also take you to the Dark Forest, and from there we can escape to StarClan. How about it?"

Nightshadow glanced at Mystery. "Let's see, um, no! I'm not leaving Wolfheart and AmethystClan here, and certainly I don't want to go with you ever since you kidnapped me!"

Mystery hissed. "So? Your power would have made me invincible! And you would be great as my mate." Nightshadow growled and moved closer to Wolfheart, her fur rising.

Dreamwhisper was still talking to Moonsky. "You would be safe, but only you and Echoleaf can come with me." Ripplestar's sister looked sad as she listened to StarClan's messenger.

Ebonywish ran to Echoleaf, while Ripplestar talked to his sister. "…You will go!" He hissed. Moonsky snapped, "No way! All of you need a medicine cat here!"

Ebonywish growled, "You're going, Echoleaf. No buts." The silver she-cat looked upset, but knew not to fight with her sister. Moonsky gave in and gave her brother a sad look.

Dreamwhisper knew their time had come, and beckoned them. "AmethystClan, you may give your goodbyes to your medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice." All the cats came forward to wish them goodbye, sadness glimmering in their eyes. Wolfheart touched noses with Echoleaf.

"In another life, I think we could have been sisters." Wolfheart smiled. Echoleaf blushed and gave her thanks. Moonsky ran forward to Nightshadow, who was standing still.

"I know your secret." Moonsky whispered. Nightshadow said nothing but gave a small smile. "I figured you would. Tell no one, would ya?" Moonsky smirked and tilted her head. "Wait, which secret? All three, or…"

Nightshadow laughed. "All three, Moonsky. Guard those secrets well, or else…" She unsheathed her claws, and Moonsky grinned. "Of course. Goodbye, Nightshadow. See you in two days."

Finally, the two stood next to Dreamwhisper, her violet eyes lighting up the air. Mystery stood next to her, his ear flicking. Nightshadow padded forward and whispered something to him.

A faint smile crossed Mystery's expression, and when he thought no one was looking, gave Nightshadow a dab on the nose with his own. Nightshadow smiled and padded away.

Hawkpath watched the two, shock growing in her mind. _Are they…? _Shaking her head, the brown she-cat turned back to the scene unfolding.

Dreamwhisper began to chant words into the sky. The wind picked up, and dust begun to swirl around. More leaves and flowers flaked off of Autumnfall and Springflower's pelts, joining the dust cloud. Snowflakes that joined also proved that Wintergaze was worried.

The four cats begun to shimmer. Dreamwhisper vanished first, her violet eyes fading to nothing. Mystery was next, his silver flecks in his eyes glowing with happiness for once instead of rage. Nightshadow turned away and was able to block cats from seeing the tear go down her face.

Echoleaf vanished next, her silver fur shimmering. Her lime green eyes remained for a moment, then vanished. Wolfheart smiled faintly.

Finally, Moonsky's pale white pelt begun to shimmer. Beginning to disappear, she smiled at Wolfheart and Ripplestar and dipped her head to Nightshadow.

In a few moments, they were gone.

AmethystClan had been reduced from thirty-three cats to twenty-nine. Murmurs rose among the crowd as they realized they only had two days to live.

"Everyone, hold it!" Ripplestar yowled from the Amethyst Rock. "We all need to calm down, and figure out what we're going to do." The Seasons exchanged glances and had a quick mental conversation.

"Ripplestar?" Springflower's quiet voice rose above the crowd, and everyone turned to look at her. Ripplestar flicked his ears. "Yes, Springflower? What's wrong?"

Springflower swallowed, her green/amber eyes full of fear. "Me and my sisters have decided to go to StarClan already. There's a way for us, and we're going to use it. We're sorry, but a small group would be easier to travel with. Let us go."

Ripplestar stared at them. "You're going to kill yourselves?" He exclaimed. Wintergaze shook her head, sadness in her frosty blue gaze. "No. There's this thing that we Seasons can do, and it's basically freezing ourselves till death. We'll be dead in seconds and it isn't painful."

Ripplestar opened his mouth, but Wolfheart stepped forward and closed her mate's mouth. "It's alright. You can do what you want to do, Wintergaze. AmethystClan won't forget you."

Wintergaze smiled. "Thank you. This is my final goodbye, to everyone. Thank you all for accepting us, even if we had very weird powers." Nightshadow grinned. "Weird powers? Heck yeah!"

The two fist bumped and Wolfheart rolled her eyes. It was silent until Iciclemist called from the back, "Goodbye you four! See you soon!" The clearing echoed with goodbyes, and Summerlight smiled.

"Let's go. I want to see Mother again." Autumnfall told her sisters. Everyone dipped their heads as Wintergaze took a deep breath and started to chant to the air. Snowflakes gathered around Wintergaze's pelt, while green-leaf heat clung to Summerlight.

Autumnfall glanced at the leaf-fall leaves flaking from her pelt and smiled. Springflower sniffed the flowers growing from her pelt and sighed. Wintergaze chanted faster and all four begin to freeze.

Frost covered all of them until they became ice statues. AmethystClan bowed their heads as the four sisters froze, then shattered into pieces.

Wolfheart sighed. They had lost valuable warriors for good, and it was too late to do anything. Leafwisp looked to the sky and tilted her head. Moonhigh had past and it was already tomorrow morning. She murmured, "We should get some sleep. We're going to travel alot tomorrow, and we really need sleep."

AmethystClan murmured their agreement and padded to their dens. Nightshadow stared at the moon, her eyes pricking with tears. Sleep overcame her vision, and she passed out.

…

(December 20th, 2012)

Snowtail yawned and woke up, stretching her back in a beautiful way. Her pale gray pelt was smoothed down, and her light blue eyes were slightly red eyed from loss of sleep.

Padding out of the AmethystClan entrance, she looked at the way her sister had come running back to camp. Curious, she headed that way back to Twolegplace.

Unknown to Snowtail, a Twoleg monster started to wake up. A Twoleg climbed into its belly franticly, and started to drive off. Snowtail had just started to cross the Thunderpath for an unknown reason when she heard a roar from farther down.

Snowtail paused and pricked her ears, confused. "What's that?" She wondered. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Twoleg monster came roaring down the Thunderpath. Snowtail screamed in horror and tried to run.

_WHAM!_

The monster struck Snowtail right in the head with its paws, and drove off. Blood came pouring out of Snowtail's head, and she froze. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed, her life force already bled out on the Thunderpath.

Meanwhile, Embercloud had caught scent of Snowtail. Wondering why she was that far in Twolegplace, Embercloud narrowed her green eyes. _Why would Snowtail be this far already? _Spotting a droplet of blood, Embercloud gasped and ran forward.

On the Thunderpath ahead of her, a lifeless gray pelt lay on the stony path. Embercloud screamed in horror and ran to Snowtail's dead body. "Holy StarClan! Snowtail, speak to me! Please!"

Blood still flowed out of Snowtail's mouth, and her eyes had glazed over. Embercloud moaned and grabbed Snowtail's scruff. Dragging her back to AmethystClan, she dropped Snowtail and yowled, "Help! Somebody, help me!"

Iciclemist ran from the camp, noticing the storm clouds overhead starting to form. Spotting Snowtail's limp body, she shrieked in shock. "Snowtail! StarClan, no!" Frostclaw came pelting out of the entrance, his gaze fixed on his mate.

With a cry of shock, Frostclaw hurled himself onto his mate's bloody body and buried his muzzle in Snowtail's bloody fur.

Embercloud bowed her head, her whiskers trembling. "I found her on the Thunderpath, already dead. A monster had gotten to her."

Frostclaw looked up, his green eyes full of grief. "Thank you for at least trying, Embercloud." The white tom lowered his muzzle back into Snowtail's fur and begun to cry.

A loud clap of thunder startled them, and all three cats looked up. The sky darkened and a bolt of lightning flew down to the three. One of them let out a piercing scream as the bolt of energy passed through her body, and vanished.

Frostclaw and Embercloud stared in horror as Iciclemist crumpled to the ground, her yellow eyes reflecting the fire started by the lightning. A golden shape appeared next to the fire, its green eyes huge. "Goldenfeather!" Embercloud cried.

Goldenfeather leaped through the fire and landed next to them. "Great StarClan," She whispered. The bodies of Snowtail and Iciclemist were starting to get consumed by the fire, and Frostclaw let out a yowl. "No! My mate!" He wailed.

Frostclaw crouched to the ground, and leaped into the fire. He would have gotten burned if not for Goldenfeather, who shoved Frostclaw away. She tripped on a tree branch, a surprised look on her face, and fell into the fire.

Embercloud was starting to become traumatized. Seeing three deaths in less than a few hours was too much for her, and she passed out.

Frostclaw was frozen, realizing he had caused Goldenfeather's death. Shadowbreeze leaped to the spot where Embercloud had passed out and where Frostclaw was frozen.

The black she-cat stared at the bodies of Goldenfeather, Snowtail, and Iciclemist. She moaned, grief filling her eyes. "My sister." She whispered. Shaking her head, Shadowbreeze realized she couldn't live anymore. _If my sister is dead, then I will never feel whole again. I will have to take drastic measures on how to do this. But first, to save lives before suicide._

Picking up Embercloud, Shadowbreeze hurled her through the entrance to AmethystClan. Turning to Frostclaw, she snapped, "Go, Frostclaw! Go already!" Frostclaw opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Shadowbreeze." He whispered. Shadowbreeze growled. "AmethystClan just lost four warriors." She hissed. Frostclaw looked confused, until he realized what she meant.

"No, Shadowbreeze! Don't do it-AHHH!"

Shadowbreeze hurled Frostclaw into the entrance and turned around. The fire consumed the rest of the bodies and made the path out of camp gone forever. Shadowbreeze stalked through the fire and ran to a cliff, waiting.

"I will be waiting," She hissed, and threw herself off.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as her neck snapped.

Twenty-one warriors left.

Only one day left to live, and it wasn't even sunhigh yet.

…

Inside AmethystClan, everything was chaos. Rainwing was trying to put out the fire with his water powers, but he was dehydrated and the water kept vanishing from his pelt and paws. Praying to StarClan, Rainwing yowled, "Please! Send water down to the Clan!"

There was a rumble far off in the woods, and everyone froze. Only the crackling of the fire and the rumbling growing louder lingered in the air. On the far side of camp, Silversong let out a scream of terror and tried to run.

"Run! It's a _tidal wave_!" She screamed. Iceshine stood frozen on the ground while the rest of the warriors ran for their lives. The wall of water roared, knocking down trees. Leafwisp was too slow and let out a cry of horror as a tree crushed her.

Rain pelted down, melting rocks. Dawnfire realized too late that the rain was poisonous, and got pelted with it. All the other warriors ran for the edge of the forest. Iceshine got carried by the tidal wave and was slammed into a rock, killing her instantly.

Dawnfire wasn't so lucky. When the rain hit her, it begun to melt her slowly. The ginger she-cat let out a cry of agony as it killed her slowly, and fire flew from her fur. The ground split open and still burning Dawnfire, she fell into the earth. Silversong tumbled after her, screaming.

Seventeen warriors left. Sunhigh had passed already while the tidal wave went through.

…

The remaining warriors had escaped unharmed somehow. They were traveling in a group, fear being the main emotion.

Wolfheart was walking with Nightshadow, Ripplestar, Jewelstorm, and Shimmertail. They were talking slowly, most likely remembering their old life in RiverClan.

Ebonywish, Midnightshine, Darkblaze, Frostclaw, and Embercloud walked together. All of them were saying their goodbyes, just in case someone died suddenly.

Rainwing, Whitefoot, and Blazefur were trying to make everyone laugh to lighten the mood. It wasn't really working, as everyone could die today or tomorrow.

The final four warriors were Shadepool, Ivyfrost, Hawkpath, and Dewleap. Hawkpath was talking about her former life before her new one in AmethystClan, and Shadepool was asking her a question about it.

All seventeen were still scared, as mates, sisters, friends, and kin could be killed with a flick of anyone's tail.

Wolfheart was taking Leafwisp's death especially, as the brown she-cat had been her foster daughter. Tears sprang to her emerald green eyes, and she cried softly into Ripplestar's shoulder. The silver tom soothed her, whispering comforting words into his mate's ear.

The smaller Clan came upon a clearing full of moss. Thanking StarClan, Ripplestar laid his Clan to sleep in the clearing. "Today was horrible." Wolfheart whispered.

Ripplestar nodded, sighing. "Yes, it was. Our numbers have diminished greatly in only one day. Tomorrow, the rest of us could die."

Wolfheart nodded, then started when Hawkpath poked her head in the temporary den. "Wolfheart? May I speak with you?"

The gray she-cat dipped her head at the brown she-cat. "Of course, Hawkpath. Let's go outside."

AmethystClan was sharing tongues, grooming dirt and mud out of each other's fur. Wolfheart led Hawkpath through the cats and ended up on the other side of the clearing. She sat down, her gray tail wrapping around her paws. "Alright, Hawkpath. What do you want to say?"

Hawkpath bit her lip and twitched her tail-tip. "Well…" She started. "You know that I was a Twoleg before I became this, right?" Wolfheart nodded. "You explained to me. Dewleap is also a Twoleg."

The brown she-cat sighed. "When I was still a Twoleg, there was a joke about this day a year ago. It's a long story, but there was some calendar by some really old people saying that the world would end in December 2012. I didn't believe it until Iceshine came back from Twolegplace."

Wolfheart stared at Hawkpath in astonishment. "You mean that you knew about this the whole time, and yet you didn't say anything?" She exclaimed, her dark gray fur rising. Hawkpath winced. "I had forgotten about it." She mumbled.

Wolfheart sighed, her ear flicking. "It's okay, Hawkpath. I understand that you can forget sometimes like me. Don't worry, your forgiven."

Hawkpath breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Wolfheart. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my den and sleep." The deputy of AmethystClan nodded at Hawkpath, who padded out of the den.

Wolfheart looked downcast, her gaze sad. "Tomorrow, I might die." She mumbled. Looking at the moon, she watched it for a few moments, waiting for a sign.

Clouds appeared and covered the moon. Wolfheart groaned and padded inside. _Today I live, tomorrow I die. May StarClan be with us all._

The clouds covering it stayed there.

…

(December 21th, 2012)

Rainwing woke up to birds whistling in the trees. Confused, the blue/gray tom padded outside, noticing the sky was clear and the sun was starting to rise. Flicking his ears, he looked around the clearing. "Huh," he wondered. "I guess I can hunt for the Clan…"

Rainwing got to his paws, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Turning around, the tom ran off to find some prey.

Catching the scent of squirrel, Rainwing dashed forward. His stomach growled at the possibility of food, and he ran faster. A huge, fat squirrel sat on the ground eating a nut.

Crouching down, Rainwing crept forward even more. The squirrel chirped and looked right at him. With a gasp, Rainwing leaped forward. The squirrel squeaked and ran off. Rainwing tripped on rocks and fell through fern bushes.

What he didn't know was that a cliff was beyond the fern bushes.

Rainwing's scream echoed through the air, and a snap was heard.

…

Shadepool's ears were pricked as she smelled a squirrel. Then a scream pierced the air, and she ran forward. Looking down, the dark gray she-cat let out a cry of shock.

Rainwing's body was sprawled awkwardly on a rock, blood pooling around his neck. His head was snapped backwards, his blue eyes glazed over.

Shadepool whimpered, stumbling backwards. She didn't know what she'd done until a voice yowled, "Shadepool! Move!"

A white and ginger shape flew out from the bushes, shoving Shadepool away. Shadepool gasped, her paws flailing. "Ivyfrost?!" She shrieked. Ivyfrost stood in the place where Shadepool had stood in.

A peaceful expression was on her face, and the ground rumbled. The area where Ivyfrost was suddenly sank into the ground. Shadepool screamed in agony, running forward towards the pit. Jewelstorm and Ebonywish exploded from the trees, their eyes wide.

Staring downwards, Shadepool begun to cry. Ivyfrost's body had hit an underground volcano, and it triggered something. Lava spewed upwards, hitting Jewelstorm and Ebonywish in the face. The two she-cats' screamed and fell, withering while falling into darkness in the pit.

They were dead within seconds.

Shadepool stared at everything she had done, and raised her claws. One slash across the neck was enough to kill her.

…

Meanwhile, Midnightshine – later on – had found the bodies, or decomposed bodies of the four she-cats. The rest of AmethystClan had their heads bowed in honor. Shimmertail was crying her eyes out, weeping for her sister.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and dust begun to fly everywhere. Wolfheart realized too late what it was.

Hawkpath gasped. "TORNADO!" She yowled. "Get to cover!" It was already too late for most of the cats, though.

Embercloud, Midnightshine, and Hawkpath got picked up by the raging winds. Midnightshine was thrown somewhere over a cliff. Embercloud screamed in fear as she was hurled violently through the air, never to be seen again.

Hawkpath had gone limp, her gaze peaceful. She let herself go into a peaceful state of her mind, to assure herself that she would die quickly. All the wind got knocked out of her body, and Hawkpath mentally shut down her mind.

Everything got quiet, and she knew she had died.

A tree broke loose from its place in the ground, and hurtled towards Blazefur. The ginger tom went up in flames – literally. His power set the tree on fire, and Blazefur was crushed beneath the tree.

The fire spread to Darkblaze, who yelled in agony as his fur was scorched. He fell to the ground withering in pain, screaming. Nightshadow appeared above him, shock on her face. "I'm doing this for your own good." She whispered.

One slash of her claws silenced him forever.

…

So many Clanmates gone in one day.

AmethystClan now only had seven Clanmates left.

Wolfheart, Nightshadow, Ripplestar, Shimmertail, Dewleap, Whitefoot, and Frostclaw only remained left.

Suddenly, a dog's barking sounded in the air. A badger's head emerged from the bushes, its eyes wide. Spotting Frostclaw, it loped forward and snatched him up. Frostclaw's screech was the last thing ever heard from him.

The dog emerged farther away and grabbed Whitefoot, who hissed and attacked the dog. Her efforts, sadly, were futile as the dog shook her around and bit down on her spinal cord.

There was a snap and Whitefoot died.

The rest of the cats watched in horror, and tried to run. Out of nowhere, a hawk flew down and snatched up Dewleap. The cream she-cat wailed as the talons sliced into her back, then she was gone.

The final four knew she was already dead.

Shimmertail and Ripplestar ran for the hills, Nightshadow and Wolfheart close behind.

Glancing up at the sky, Shimmertail noticed that it was a few hours till sunset. "Guys, I think we should-"

There was a _SPLOOSH _sound and Shimmertail sank deeply into quicksand.

"Get me outta here!" She yowled. Ripplestar leaped to his paws. "I'll go find a stick!" He meowed.

Nightshadow was already grabbing a vine with Wolfheart's help. Ripplestar raced off while the two sisters tried to help Shimmertail.

She sank even more so after struggling, only her neck, head, and eyes remaining. Shimmertail stared at Nightshadow, who returned her look with a shocked glance.

"I figured out your secret." She whispered. Nightshadow knew what was coming next and smiled sadly. "I know. Rest in peace, Shimmertail. Go say hello to Jewelstorm for me."

Wolfheart let go of the vine and stared at her sister. "What secret?" Nightshadow flicked her ears, indicating that it wasn't a time to talk. Wolfheart sighed. "Of course."

Shimmertail's amber eyes only remained. A faint smile appeared on her muzzle. "Goodbye, Nightshadow. See you soon."

Shimmertail sank deep into the mud and never returned.

Wolfheart stared in shock at the quicksand, her eyes becoming filmy with tears. Nightshadow dipped her head. "Goodbye, Shimmertail." She rumbled.

Ripplestar returned with a huge branch in his mouth. "I got it! Now all we need is…"

He sighed, after seeing Nightshadow and Wolfheart stare at the mud with no one in it. "I was too late." He mumbled.

Wolfheart immediately shook her head. "No, you weren't. It's not your fault Shimmertail died. In the end, we're all going to die anyways."

Ripplestar sighed. "I never thought it would end like this. The three of us, together." As he spoke, a large snake appeared out of a bush and sank its fangs into Ripplestar's back.

The AmethystClan leader's cry of agony was heartbreaking. Wolfheart screamed while Nightshadow pounced on the snake, snarling. One slash of Nightshadow's claws silenced the snake.

Ripplestar fell to the ground, his pale green eyes wide with shock. His breath was coming fast, the poison reaching his blood. Wolfheart collapsed next to her mate, whimpering.

"Ripplestar, don't leave me!" She wailed. "Please, you can't leave!" Ripplestar looked tiredly at Wolfheart.

"I feel…different. Like I'm younger or something." He whispered. Wolfheart could swear she saw stars in his eyes and fur.

The deputy of AmethystClan sniffed. "Please, you promised we'd stay together!" Ripplestar sighed, looking downcast. "I'm sorry, my love. StarClan has a different fate for me."

Wolfheart felt the tears returning to her eyes, making it harder to see Ripplestar. Her vision blurred and she began to cry.

Ripplestar struggled to keep open his eyes, staying alive as long as he could. "Don't…cry…" He tried to say.

Nightshadow bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. Behind her, the dead snake seemed to grow smaller. Ripplestar looked into the sky, and saw the first rays of sunset, along with the first stars. A smile on his muzzle told Nightshadow that he was at peace.

"I…can see…the stars," he whispered. Wolfheart choked on her tears. "Their beautiful tonight, aren't they?" She whispered back. Ripplestar nodded, then his body went slack.

The great leader of AmethystClan was dead.

Wolfheart cried into Nightshadow's shoulder, grateful that her sister let her cry in her shoulder.

Nightshadow pulled away, lapping her shoulder fur stained from her sister's tears. "Listen…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Wolfheart tilted her head, drying her tears with her tail. "What is it, Nightshadow?"

The black she-cat opened her mouth, only to be cut off by a hissing noise. All kinds of predators appeared from the trees: Hawks, dogs, badgers, foxes, and snakes. They surrounded Wolfheart and Nightshadow, and the dark gray she-cat knew what would happen next.

"We're gonna die together, aren't we?" Wolfheart asked grimly.

Nightshadow winced. "Not exactly. Earlier this moon, I got called to the Dark Forest for a quick meeting. There was a she-cat waiting for me, and she showed me everything that was going to happen for this day. She showed me this exact battle, and you died, but I didn't."

"I swore I would change fate, and I guess I'm going to." Nightshadow chuckled. "Be the last cat in the Clans, Wolfheart."

Her sister gaped. "You knew you were going to die?!" Nightshadow nodded. "Of course."

Wolfheart looked around. "How are you going to defeat them?

Nightshadow grinned and held up her razor sharp claws. "Hey, might as well have some fun while dying, ya know! But to defeat them all…I have to do something I vowed never to do."

Wolfheart thought about it, then went pale. "You don't mean…"

Nightshadow nodded. "I have to get rid of my sanity for this. I have to become the evil Nightshadow to win."

Wolfheart gave her sister a hug. "Just win."

Nightshadow nodded and shooed her sister away. She took a deep breath, concentrating. "O Spirit that lives within me, I call upon your power to lose the mortality inside of me. Monster from the soul, I call you to come forth and become me!"

Suddenly the black she-cat went rigid. A horrifying scream rang out, and Nightshadow's fur had streams of blood racing down it. Her eyes went a bloody red, and her claws sharpened even more so. Nightshadow turned towards Wolfheart, an evil smile on her face.

"_Today, I will have my revenge!" _She snarled. The evil Nightshadow crouched, ready to leap at Wolfheart. The dark gray she-cat screamed and ducked, waiting for her ripping of fur.

It never came.

There was a roar of fury from a badger, and Wolfheart looked up. Nightshadow was a whirlwind of black, slicing through fur and skin. Her claws gleamed bright ivory, but as the seconds flew by they became a crimson red.

Nightshadow cackled evilly, killing everything in her path. As she reached the last fox, it lashed out at her. Wolfheart shrieked as Nightshadow fell, the whirlwind stopping.

The fox jumped on her and begun to claw her neck. Nightshadow stayed still, until she lashed out. "HI-YEAH!" She yowled. Her extremely long claws pierced the fox's neck, and it fell to the ground dead.

Wolfheart ran to her sister with a gasp. "Nightshadow!"

The red was gone from Nightshadow's ocean blue eyes. Her claws went back to being just really long, and her fur became midnight black again.

She lay in a pool of blood. Lifting her paw, Nightshadow found a deep gash on her neck. "So it got me after all." She mused. Wolfheart stared at her sister. "Wait…you're going to live, right?"

Nightshadow laughed. "Of course not. Even cats like me have limits. Remember? You killed me the first time and now a fox did. Both piercing the neck. I saw my future if I did this, and I saw that you died last. I had to make that happen, Wolfheart. I needed to make you live."

Wolfheart sniffed, her eyes becoming misty. Nightshadow growled. "Don't get all teary eyed on me, little sister." Looking at the sky, the black she-cat found it streaked with purple and orange.

"Will you look at that?" Nightshadow sounded happy. "Our last sunset together as living. How nice."

Wolfheart laughed, wiping tears away. The deputy stayed by her sister's side till nearly midnight. "Wolfheart?" Nightshadow asked.

The dark gray she-cat nodded. "Yes, Nightshadow?"

Nightshadow winced. "I need to tell you my secrets. I already told you about me knowing the future, but there was another one. Me and Mystery…were mates." She whispered.

Wolfheart gasped. "Nightshadow! Holy StarClan, you have a mate!" Nightshadow chuckled. "Yeah I know, the same tom that kidnapped me. But he's changed, I know he has."

The sky darkened even more, making Nightshadow sigh. "There's one last thing." She muttered. "For your death, I need to give you this." Reaching forward through her blood stained fur, Nightshadow grasped one of her claws.

Jerking her head back, Nightshadow winced when she heard a cracking sound and even more blood gushed from her paw. Wolfheart gasped again. "N-Nightshadow?!"

Tossing the claw to Wolfheart, Nightshadow gritted her teeth. "Dude, it's time for me to die. I was trying to stay as long as I could alive. You know that today is December 21th, right? In a few minutes, it will truly be the end of the world, I'm gonna die, and a giant fox is going to kill you. I just want to survive the end of the world's _date_."

Nightshadow laughed. "I can claim that I was the second cat to survive the 21st! YES!" Wolfheart shook her head sadly. "What am I ever going to do with you?" She smiled.

Nightshadow looked to the sky. "It's time." She muttered.

Officially, the clock hit midnight and the two sisters made history.

(December 22th, 2012)

Nightshadow felt herself getting weaker and struggled to look up. "Wolfheart…just so you know, dying is peaceful. It just depends. Like your death, Wolf, is very peaceful…just want you to know."

Wolfheart smiled. "Glad to hear it. When you see Mom again, tell her I said hello."

Nightshadow snorted. "Idiot! You're going to die a few minutes after me, sooo…I don't have to go anywhere! I can actually wait for you."

Wolfheart grinned. "You better wait for me!" Nightshadow smiled. "Gotta go, Wolfy. See you soon."

With one final breath, the greatest warrior in all the Clans, Nightshadow, had passed away.

Wolfheart bowed her head, then started when she heard a voice. _"I'll wait for you, I promise!" _Nightshadow's voice echoed in the air.

Looking down at Nightshadow's claw, she ripped out one of her own and put her sister's in. It fit perfectly, and Wolfheart suddenly felt what Nightshadow did.

_These claws are so powerful! Why shouldn't I be called the greatest warrior in the forest?_

_Focus._ Wolfheart shook her head, clearing the thoughts. _I have to await my destiny, no matter what. _A loud roar echoed through the rest of the world, and Wolfheart winced.

The biggest fox she had ever seen in her life emerged from the woods, its beady black eyes staring her down. Wolfheart shuddered. "Ew, giant fox smell!"

The fox roared in anger, crashing through the undergrowth. It leaped at her and Wolfheart dodged, trying to get in a good strike.

It went on like that for a few minutes before the fox tackled Wolfheart. It slashed her neck open, and she screamed in agony. Just in time, she remembered Nightshadow's claw and plunged it in the fox's chest.

The fox let out a howl of agony, Nightshadow's claw stuck deep in its chest. "Game over." Wolfheart hissed, and dug it in deeper.

The fox stopped, shuddered, and fell over dead. Wolfheart stared at the fox before falling backwards, blood pooling out of her neck. _Nightshadow? Are you there? _

Wolfheart could feel a movement, like someone grinning. _**Of course I'm here! Nice work with the fox. Though I prefer just killing it quickly. **_Wolfheart rolled her eyes at the ghostly Nightshadow.

_Am I dying? _She asked mentally. She felt Nightshadow snort. _**Duh! You got cut in the neck really bad, bleeding alot, so that means you're gonna die. Logic! **_

Wolfheart closed her eyes. _This feels peaceful. I like it like this…_

There was a rushing wind, and Wolfheart opened her eyes. She was standing up, staring Nightshadow in the face. "Huh?" She asked. Nightshadow grinned. "Welcome to StarClan! That wind? It meant you died. Told ya it was peaceful."

Her sister laughed. "Yeah, it was peaceful. Anyways, where's Mom?"

Nightshadow turned around and beckoned someone forward. "Mother, half-siblings, here's Wolfheart." She smiled.

Mistystar, the former leader of RiverClan, smiled at her daughters. Her older children, Reedwhisker, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Perchkit all grinned at her. Wolfheart felt her heart ripping.

_It's been so long since I've seen Mistystar! _Wolfheart mentally shouted. Her mother embraced her, and Wolfheart cried. Her half-siblings all gave her high-fives.

A silver tom appeared out of the bushes, and Wolfheart gasped. "RIPPLESTAR!" She screamed. Tackling her mate, she pressed her nose to Ripplestar's. The leader of AmethystClan smiled and purred. "I missed you sooo much, Wolfy."

Mystery appeared out of some trees, grinning. Nightshadow shrieked and attacked her mate, licking his muzzle. A white she-cat with golden eyes emerged, her fur faded but still with glowing stars.

Wolfheart bowed automatically, dipping her head to StarClan's first warrior. "Star. It is my pleasure to see you again." She smiled. Star dipped her head, smiling.

"Wolfheart, you and Nightshadow were supposed to die before midnight. I don't know how that happened, but that's amazing. Anyways, your Clan is waiting for you." Star nodded to them.

Wolfheart burst through gorse bushes and froze. There, in front of her, was the entire Clan before they all died. They all turned to her and smiled.

Nightshadow prodded her sister's side. "You okay?" She asked. Wolfheart nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I was thinking…if we died, and this is the afterlife, wouldn't that be a beginning of the end? Does that sound right or cool?"

Nightshadow grinned. "You have a point. C'mon, let me introduce you to Leopardfoot…"

The two sisters bounded away, laughing, the glow of the stars in their eyes and pelt.

It was time to start a new life.

The Beginning of the End.

**. . .**

**AN: Dear. God. This was over 6,530 words. I started writing this at noon, and ended tomorrow morning at 4:45AM. XD **

**Did anyone cry reading this? I did. (FAIL) I cried when Nightshadow died, cause I made her up and I killed her. WAHHHH! **

**Thank you all who read this. This is the end of the story. :') I can't believe I made my deadline AND finished a story! **

**Leopardy, my God, I don't know what I would do without you. You my friend, are the greatest person in the world. *Hugs* The chapter was dedicated to youuu XD **

**6,658 words :) Thank y'all soo much, and goodbye! Until next update of stories!~Wolfy**


End file.
